


天鹅绒金矿（正文+番外）

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 11





	天鹅绒金矿（正文+番外）

by 藤岛七（lofter）/-MAXWELL·DEMON-（微博）  
鉴定师赫*私人保镖海（明）  
黑道背景赫*职业杀手海（暗）

有小可爱让我来这边补个档！果然还是ao3好用555   
这篇很🔞有强制情节   
专业知识请勿纠结   
ooc我的

\--------------  
 **正文**  
“世界上一切都关乎性，除了性本身；性关乎权力。”——王尔德

-chapter 1-  
工作原因，李赫宰第一次来Goldmine酒吧。一进门就闻到开门的服务生身上淡淡的香奈儿蔚蓝的木质香味。他按照约定在窗边第三个卡座坐下，这里灯光不太照得到，视野却很好。主动提出要谈生意的对方好像迟到了。

李赫宰略感无聊地打量四周，职业原因就连看似随意的一瞥都充满目的性，好在这里应该是安全的，周末的夜晚酒吧里充满了轻松的气氛。就算不安全，自己的人也在酒吧外的车里拿着武器随时待命。

他的目光最终停留在坐在吧台边的一个男人身上。那个人看起来也充分具有吸引别人的目光的理由：一头稍乱的浅灰色头发在吧台顶灯的照射下仿佛下一秒就会烧着，宽松的丝质衬衫领口开得有点大，胸前银色的项链若隐若现，但是衣服的主人好像丝毫没有意识到这一点。

“还是和以前一样。”他似乎是这里的常客，冲服务生随意地笑了笑，后者却被他亮亮的眼睛看红了脸。  
端上来的却是一杯冰淇淋百利甜和一罐苏打水，李赫宰心里有点惊讶，看起来浪迹酒吧的老手却喝这么幼稚的东西吗。

“真的抱歉抱歉……车都开到高架了上面突然要我给少爷安排人手……”  
约好的人终于来了，急匆匆地在桌对面坐下连声道歉。

来人害怕李赫宰因为自己迟到而发火，于是顺着他的目光看去，就像背诵人事资料一样试图讨好他，  
“他叫李东海，业内叫他tigris，是个新人。但是猛的很，最近loris和鬼卡两单传说都是他做的。”

李赫宰没什么表情变化，吧台边把苏打水和百利甜兑着喝的人，怎么看也不像是能把湾区二把手在几十个保镖看守的自家别墅里给一枪毙掉、并且全身而退的职业杀手。

“最近想要他的主可多了，可是……”来人面露难色，也不知道桌对面这个男人到底在不在听他说话。  
“可是什么？”李赫宰收回目光，听到这句话，突然盯向自己的生意对象，“我在听，继续说。”

那人被盯得吓一跳，支支吾吾地说：“但是他早就被孙爷给买断了，不是钱的问题，就是……”他说这个名字的时候很小心，就像提到了什么敏感的话题一样。

孙承政，DT集团的创始人，现在倒是不怎么露面，大有洗白的趋势，但是听说很多不小的变动都与他有关。今晚的会面，就是来谈关于朴氏集团和Rimus公司暗地里联手对付DT的项目。  
白道明面上的合作已经谈清了，今天是来商谈一些不那么能放上台面的合作。李赫宰表面上是朴氏奢侈品部门的首席鉴定师，其实是朴氏集团黑道这边的代表。

窗外的江水无声地流动，李赫宰嘴角忍不住上扬，“看来您对我们今天的内容并没有充分预习：我们要谈的不仅是你们关注的DT集团旗下的珠宝展会的问题，还有我们这边想要的，孙承政本人。  
所以决定他保镖的去向对于我们来说根本不是问题。”

s市，Nona Tower  
一年一度的s市珠宝展在上江区地标性建筑Nona Tower如期举行，今年的合作伙伴是知名干邑白兰地制造商Rimus公司，旨在让大家在欣赏珠宝作品的同时，也能获得味觉的极致享受。

李东海作为孙承政的私人保镖之一，今天并没有什么特殊的任务。其实对于他来说，比起守卫还是暗杀的任务更符合他的本职工作。但是孙承政自从明面上撒手不管DT的灰色事务、只办办展会搞搞活动之后，他需要让手下的职务都看起来合法正当。  
这个时候长得人畜无害、其实实力不俗，在业内也没什么黑历史的李东海就成了最适合提拔的对象。

开幕式前，孙代表的休息室门口男女络绎不绝，这些嗅觉灵敏的生意人和想抓住机会的小明星，都希望能和他说上几句话。  
李东海站在孙承政的不远处，戴着袖珍对讲机观察周围来人。和那天goldmine酒吧里随性的风格不一样，今天他浅灰色的头发整齐地梳成背头，黑色高领毛衣外面是孙特意让自己的私人设计师给他定制的格纹西装。

可能是和别的保镖比起来长得太过显眼，一些和孙套完近乎的女商人和明星在离开前，还有意无意地对角落里的李东海抛个媚眼。不能得到DT给的资源，得到DT帅哥职员的注意也挺不错。

另一边，李赫宰一行早已按照事先安排好的计划行动。作为合作商的rimus公司在这次行动中自然是获得了巨大的便利，但是在如何对付孙承政的私人保镖李东海的问题上他们一直无法想出方案。这个新人留给业内人士的信息，或者说是把柄太少了。

直到在下一次和朴氏这边交接时，李赫宰提供出李东海酒量不好的情报，rimus才有了思路。  
关于李赫宰是怎么知道这个关键信息的，是因为那天在goldmine，他发现李东海在喝完一杯冰淇淋百利甜之后，竟然迷糊到差点把外套丢在椅子上就走。

开幕式孙代表致辞结束后，大家开始自由活动。一个穿着紫色抹胸长裙的年轻女人看起来很自然地被人流挤到孙一行的面前。“代表您好，我……”那个女人话没说完就红了脸，看起来十分紧张。  
见多了处心积虑奉承自己的孙承政最喜欢这种青涩却又身材性感的类型，他大笑着接过香槟，面前的女生头低得更深了。  
孙拍拍她的肩膀，正准备问名字，女人却先开了口，  
“其实我还想…敬您旁边的那位灰头发的先生一杯……”

孙笑的更欢了，手下受欢迎更是给自己长脸，完全不顾李东海“我还在工作不能喝酒”的推脱，让女人从服务生那里拿了杯低酒精的饮料递给李东海。  
“今天让你穿这么好看，你以为就是来散步的嘛！”孙按着李东海的手让他喝。  
反正还有其他那么多保镖，长得好看的保镖给自己吸引漂亮女人也算物尽其用人尽其才。

尝起来的确没有任何酒精味，年轻的私人保镖也稍稍放松了警惕。灯光随着音乐的响起渐渐暗下去，李东海不知怎么得也觉得视野变暗变模糊。胃里突然一阵翻腾，再也忍不住的他安排好手下护卫之后急急忙忙离开会场向洗手间的方向跑去。

诡谲的灯光照在空无一人的大理石走廊上，更加让人眩晕恶心。经验告诉李东海自己上当了，他全身肌肉随着训练留下的记忆下意识紧绷，却在刚刚喝的无名饮料的作用下不听自己使唤。在他抬手按下耳边对讲呼救的一瞬间，一只大手带着蘸满乙醚的手帕把他准备说出的话摁回了嗓子里。手脚越来越沉，李东海就算近身格斗再怎么过人，也只挣扎了几下就被拖入走廊尽头的房间内。

一切都按计划进行。“月光之谜”项链作为压轴项目出场，在大家惊叹不已之时，灯光突然全灭，爆炸声响起，随后是人们的尖叫和高脚杯打碎的声音。

整个40-42层展会楼层的电都停了，休息室里，朴氏集团的会长朴正洙摁亮手中的应急灯照在孙承政的脸上，后者正被三把手枪指着头。

“真不知道为了我你们可以闹出这么大动静。”孙被控制在椅子上，看起来十分平静。  
“爆炸是Rimus想做的，我想做的，只是和你好好谈谈而已，”朴正洙找了把椅子坐下，全白的西装在灰尘弥漫的房间里没有沾染一丝污秽，“而你一直不给机会，我们只能自己创造了。”

39层的Nona star酒店客房里，李赫宰正在指挥朴氏这边的善后和撤退工作，今天他是作为s市最权威的珠宝鉴定专家被邀请到这里。  
刚刚在展会上和同行们热烈讨论的鉴定师，现在正一边听手下汇报进度，一边擦着金边眼镜上沾到的血迹。那是在下电梯的时候碰到的想要反击的漏网之鱼的血液。

“孙的人都直接困在展会层给Rimus处理了，只剩那个保镖头子…”手下忧心忡忡地建议，“不如交给我们，趁现在把他解决了，要不然等他清醒了可能原路杀回来也不一定……”

“他现在在哪里？”李赫宰停下手里擦眼镜的动作。

手下最怕上司用这种眼神盯自己，就像是自己做了什么巨大的错事一样。“他他还在3912被绑着呢，人还没醒。”

李赫宰重新戴上眼镜站了起来，“带我去见他。”

-chapter 2-

首先是手臂肌肉难以忽视的酸痛感恢复，然后是一点一点被拉回的理智。怎么回事？只开了脚灯的3912套房光线昏暗，但就凭那几双在自己身上脸上肆意摸索的手的触感，李东海也能迅速明白正在发生什么，但被绑在椅子上怎么抵抗也无济于事。  
集团斗争、私刑灭口，该料到的他早就知道，只是从没想到这种杀人前还要占肉体便宜的事情还会发生在自己身上。

就当其中一双手准备把李东海的西服褪到身后时，套房的门突然被打开，然后吊灯亮起。  
在由黑暗转向光明的这寥寥数秒后，呈现给李赫宰的，是手下们恭敬行礼的正常画面，但是被绑在椅子上的那个人衣服凌乱的样子，怎么看刚刚也像是将要发生了什么。

“全都出去。”意外地李赫宰的声音里并没有明显的怒意，但是了解李赫宰行事风格的人都知道这是他们临死前最后一次的神光眷顾，如果再不识时务的话，回光返照的天堂会变成怎样的地狱，这是谁都不敢想的问题。

所以，虽然每个人都收到了朴正洙交待的、孙的手下他们可以随意处置的许可，但是谁都没有解释就离开了房间，谁都不敢解释。

套间恢复寂静，良好的隔音让展会层的枪声喧闹逃窜和这边仿佛不是一个世界。李赫宰打量着眼前被绑在椅子上的人。  
和goldmine的随意自若的李东海，以及早些时候在自己雇主旁边的意气风发的李护卫长都不一样，现在的新人杀手紧闭双眼低着头，梳好的灰发已经有些蓬乱，几缕耷拉下来垂在额前，脸色因为刚才的事情有些惨白。

李赫宰以为他是在害怕，其实李东海是在借这个双方都需要信息获取的时间空当疾速思考处理方法。他不用睁眼，也知道站在自己面前的那个鉴定师上下打量的目光。

“谢谢你。”李东海在那个目光下抬起头，眼神看起来没有一丝惊恐，甚至李赫宰觉得还带了点笑意，“接下来要直接杀我还是刑讯逼供完了再杀，其实也没什么区别。所以我劝你别在我这浪费时间。”

李赫宰不以为然地挑挑眉，他拉了把椅子坐下，“我接受你的谢意，但是你怎么就确定，我把我的手下赶走，不是想要代替他们呢？”

李赫宰对面前男人控制不住变红的耳根和突然僵直的身体感到很满意，rimus在前期调查报告里写过，李东海对武力的危机嗅觉灵敏，但是对冲着自己个人魅力来的危机毫无意识，比如为什么每次抛头露面的任务都会被美女纠缠，比如为什么这次差点被绑起来轮/jian。李赫宰就是对这一点很感兴趣。

“你要找男人可以去nightwire（朴氏底下的夜/总会）找，”看来这位新人杀手还是不太了解情况，可能因为麻药的药效还没完全消失，思维不是很清晰，“我又不会配合你……多没意思呀”

李赫宰真的很想笑，他走到李东海的椅背后面，这一系列动作自然又引起被绑着的男人的警觉和抗拒。“你想知道你的老板现在怎么样了嘛？”  
李赫宰用手机遥控开墙边的投影，巨大的屏幕上是满脸是血不知死活的孙承政被装进麻袋绑进一辆黑色捷豹里，和车一起被推入s江最湍急的河道里的场景。

“你受雇保护的老板现在变成了这样，”李赫宰才不是拿孙的死相威胁他，他知道李东海更怕什么，  
“你就算今天完好无损地恢复自由了，之前被你打压的同行们仇家们也会把你给弄成残疾……所以你现在只有被我们选择的份。所以你能做的，”他按着李东海的肩膀在他耳边小声说，  
“要么把刚才的他们放进来给一群人操，要么留在这儿被我一个人操。”

从成年之后就只去过清吧、喝酒不过两杯的李东海怎么能忍受得了这种话，愤怒的同时他瞥见耳边说话的人从条纹衬衫领口漏出的一段侧颈，仅存的一丝理智和经验告诉他这是最后的反击机会。  
他猛地偏过头去咬李赫宰的颈动脉，但是因为酒精和麻药的后遗症，训练有素的动作变得稍有些迟缓。李赫宰当然不会被偷袭，他迅速抽开身并且用手捏住李东海的下巴。

后者袭击失败下巴快要被捏碎还动弹不得，一系列的挫折使他恼羞成怒。李赫宰看着那双充满杀意的眼睛，内心复杂的欲望快要冲破最后一道理智的防线。他捏着李东海的下巴吻了上去，后者的嘴里还有一股之前那杯高度数饮料的果甜味。  
李东海当然一点不配合，对侵入口腔的舌头毫不留情地咬下去。李赫宰皱了皱眉，咬住对方的下嘴唇予以回敬，“唔…”对方吃痛的呜咽声让李赫宰心情甚好。两个人口腔里顿时都充满血腥味，最后还是以李东海被吻得快要窒息，下意识乖乖张开嘴唇接受入侵告终。

李赫宰舔了舔对方渗血的嘴唇结束了这个战斗一般的吻，他脱掉自己的西装外套，解下早觉碍事的领带。看见这一幕的李东海脸迅速涨红，这种可爱的反应让鉴定师觉得自己身下一片滚烫。

双手仍绑在身后，但是和之前不同的是被摁在卧室的床上，双腿被迫分开到从未经历过的角度。黑色高领衫被掀到露出整片胸口，而一切的始作俑者正在对胸口那两点敏感处进行时轻时重的挑逗。李东海刚入行时怎么也想不到自己职业生涯的滑铁卢不是被暗杀或者逼供，而是被对家的胜利者进行这样的羞辱。他无比愤怒却又因为身体本能的反应而羞红了眼眶的表情被上面的人尽收眼底。

李东海感到抵着自己下腹的巨物又膨胀了一些，温度烫的吓人，“操你妈……我呜……”西装裤早就不知道在什么时候被脱掉，他人的手指进入自己身体最私密的部位的异样感觉让后半句骂言被不受控制的呻吟声打断，巨大的羞耻感袭来，工作时训练有素不苟言笑的雇佣杀手眼里早已噙满泪水。

李赫宰看着身下的人因为被迫扩张难受蜷缩的样子，安慰一般吻了吻他额前汗湿的碎发，手指的动作却一点也没有变温柔。鉴定师灵敏的指尖用不了多久就找到了李东海的敏感点，“住手……嗯呜……！”新人杀手像触电般尾音不受控制地上扬，后穴在刺激下早已变得湿黏不堪。  
李赫宰对这种可爱的反应感到满意，接下来抽出手指，取而代之自己早就涨的发烫的性/器。进入的过程并不顺利，身下人骂到嘴边的脏话全被剧烈的喘息和拼命抑制却从嘴边漏出的呻吟憋回去。

李赫宰总算是看到眼前这个人最毫无理智保留的惊慌失色的样子了，和想象中的一样可爱。李赫宰现在还不知道其实李东海非常容易哭，昔日和他搭档的同事都因为这个不敢欺负他。  
年少得志被提拔赏识的职业杀手哪里受过这种屈辱。那天李赫宰在goldmine见到的那双让服务生害羞的明亮的双眼，在痛苦和本能快感带来的耻辱感的眼泪中变得雾气弥漫。

没给李东海多久时间适应自己的尺寸，鉴定师试着压低胯间，得到的是求饶一般的呻吟和颤抖。但是这种时候的求饶和挑逗没什么两样。李赫宰低下头舔咬李东海颤动的喉结，下半身压着他开始毫不留情的抽插。

从未被触碰过的后穴内壁现在被一遍一遍摩擦，李赫宰就像做混蛋也要做到极致一样摸索着他的敏感点，然后感受到身下人因为这种待遇而疯狂颤抖收紧。  
“放松一点好吗，”李赫宰吻了吻雇佣杀手挂着汗珠的鼻尖，后者感到一阵滚热的气息扑在脸上，“你快要夹死我了。”

听到这种无赖一样的话，李东海的愤怒快要冲破心脏，“杀了你！！绝对要杀了嗯哼……停下呜呜……不行了……”仇恨和快感就像一根越拉越紧的弦的两头，走向两个极端的同时将理智的弦快要绷断。

高频率抽插的同时，疯狂的吻也一个接一个落在耳垂、脖颈、胸前，将原本白皙的肌肤变得红肿。理智难以追回的李东海并没有意识到自己被操硬了这个事实，直到男人低声笑着然后用手摸上自己渗水的前端，那手的指尖因为常年使用精密鉴定仪器，覆着一层薄茧。  
“不行……手拿开唔嗯……一定要杀了你……快要到…啊……！”前后夹击涌上的快感让李东海再也控制不住哭泣和呻吟声，被绑了十几个小时身体心理高度紧张的职业杀手原本身体素质再强，也敌不过整晚被这样折磨。

他也不知道自己是在什么时候失去了意识，倒在鉴定师看似温情满满的怀里，然后被再次无情地贯穿、清醒。

这样的循环不知道进行了多少次，第二天李东海在3912室的床上醒来的时候发现自己嗓子已经哑到说不出话。

他以为李赫宰只是杀他之前占占便宜，自己现在早就死了，但是下身的酸痛告诉他，自己现在还活得好好的。这个珠宝鉴定师到底在搞什么鬼？

一切的始作俑者早就没了踪影，离开之前倒是绅士地帮他清理了身体，并且让服务生在清早送来了一套全新的衣服。

李东海一个人在空荡的套房客厅里换衣服，昨晚的疯狂让他光是站稳就得用尽全部力气，扣扣子的时候他手颤抖了一下，因为他发现就算是衬衫扣子扣到最上面一粒，也遮不住自己脖子上留下的暧昧的印迹。

但是轮不到他感到羞耻，更现实的问题摆在他面前，他现在是一个老板死了公司被端了的光头杀手，房门一打开就被过去现在未来的仇人一枪崩掉都毫不意外。

李东海眼神停留在客厅茶几上放着的一把手枪上，这不是他自己的所有物，那么毫无疑问是李赫宰的。  
他朦胧中想起昨晚激烈交战时李赫宰在自己耳边低声说的话，  
“要么真的来杀了我，要么来求我。你会做出选择的对吧。”

李东海将枪握在手里，里面的弹匣是满的。他深吸一口气，感觉自己血液中肌肉中潜伏着的兴奋和杀手应有的敏锐在一点点被唤醒。那个平时看起来温文尔雅的鉴定师，或者说是朴氏黑产的管理者，原来这么喜欢把人困在自己设置的笼子中，以欣赏困兽的斗争为乐么。

那就在他接近笼子观赏的时候杀掉他好了，李东海在心里默念。将枪藏在腰间，他屏住呼吸，打开了3912的大门。

-chapter 3-

房间外的世界并不像李东海担心的那样，马上就有人跳出来袭击他，走廊上甚至站了一个维持秩序的警察。毕竟这栋大厦昨晚发生了小规模爆炸袭击事件。警察看到他之后并没有盘问他什么，反而像认识他一样直接让他走了。

李东海到金希澈那里借了辆车，后者一直是李东海为数不多的信赖对象。金色卷发的男人走在庞大的车库里，第四次询问面前看起来有点虚弱的李东海，为什么不能先在自己家住个几天避一避风声。

“哥你不是说让我俩能一直这么好就是因为明面上我俩看起来毫无关系吗？”李东海站在一辆灰色奥迪A7前，这是他在金希澈车库里好不容易找到的没那么显眼的款式。  
“我要是住你家，你也会被太子党加到暗杀名单里，要是让朴氏集团知道你一直这么帮DT的人，他们会怎么想？”

“啊！你真以为我怕他什么朴氏…”金希澈忍住感动的泪水将万千情感化作一个快勒死人的拥抱，好弟弟终于长大了阿！只要弟弟想要我帮忙，随时都可以找我！

“于昨晚在第五届DT珠宝展会上发生的小规模爆炸袭击，造成了包括DT集团孙承政代表在内的多名DT领导层重要人物的死伤，具体情况仍在进一步调查，由于爆炸发生在DT的休息室一侧，Rimus方面则……”李东海一边驾驶一边听早间新闻播报昨晚发生的事件。

报上去的死亡人数绝对是假的，有些人、包括李东海的手下们，都消失得太干净了，不可能还活着。想到这些，以及自己昨天还是意气风发的安保队长，今天就变成什么都被剥夺的光杆一个，还每时每刻都有可能被追杀，李东海就恨不得现在就提着枪去把那仅有的六枚子弹全部打进李赫宰的脑袋里。

想归想，但是李东海知道在他还没进朴氏大楼之前，先被子弹爆头的肯定是自己。休养生息东山再起这种词，他以前从来没有考虑过，现在他知道自己需要仔细想想了。  
地下杀手那么多，今天挣到钱还没来得及花，明天可能就光荣牺牲了，除了杀了你的人谁也不会记得你。能在这么短时间内从地下做到在白道有属于自己的职位，李东海绝对不是等闲之辈。

但是李赫宰岂不也是同样，李东海一边思考一边开车。奥迪A7向着s市城郊头也不回地驶去，方向是李东海唯一一个安全屋。  
那个什么鉴定师头衔，为李赫宰出入这种大型展会、和目标拉近距离提供了多少方便。之前李赫宰一直隐藏得太好，导致DT的安保根本没有多花心思在这个看起来文质彬彬的学者身上。

文质彬彬的学者，又怎么可能在床上做出那么无耻的事情……李东海越想越气，李赫宰送的那把枪还躺在副驾驶座位上。在有些宽松的衬衫布料的摩擦下，还未消肿的乳尖又疼又痒。  
如果这个时候在东郊高速上有驾驶员注意到一辆灰色奥迪A7突然加速，反复在超速边缘试探的话，那就是因为开车的李东海想到昨晚羞耻的事情然后开始变得暴躁。

安全屋里接应的人都还在，至少证明这栋三层的独栋别墅目前还是安全的。李东海查看了屋外的警报设施后就进了屋。他已经很久没来过这里，深色的家具上落了一层厚厚的灰。  
三楼卧室的衣帽间后面是隐蔽的武器室，沙漠之鹰的磨砂握把带来熟悉的触感，现在这里对他来说，这里就像唯一的家一样。

但是李东海知道他不可能在这里呆很久。今天才进行到下午四点，目前为止他还没有被发现，不代表下一秒他也是安全的。他拉下窗帘，打开电脑开始准备整理资料，不知道还有没有剩下的同僚可以联系。又或者联系了他们，就是暴露自己位置的开始。

数据库刚启动，一楼的警报装置突然响起，这代表有人试图入侵。李东海刚准备联系一开始接应的人让他注意保护自己，一阵枪响就一楼从那人住的位置传来。  
这速度也太快了，李东海感到头皮一阵发麻。这些人是准备充分而来，而自己现在却是孤身一人，还刚刚从十几小时的捆绑和被侵犯中逃出。

时间由不得李东海这么想，在这样的武力配置下，一楼的安保装置很快就会被破坏。这已经是在居民区可以实现的最高安保标准了。来的人至少有十个。他从监控中数了数，等待着他们破掉安保，走进院子。然后李东海打开强电屏蔽仪。

一瞬间戴着闭路对讲的入侵者耳朵里传来超高分贝的巨大噪音，几个人难受得蹲在原地。从三楼窗户悄悄探出的伯奈利霰弹枪，一枪一个瞬间解决了四人。  
玩猫抓老鼠嘛，到底是谁困住谁还不一定呢，李东海蹲下来换弹，又一声枪响，第五个。预估剩下来的人可能快要进楼了，李东海拿了把手枪从暗门通向的楼梯下去，那把李赫宰给的手枪还在腰间。

安全屋的构造十分复杂，不熟悉的人有的时候觉得自己躲在绝对隐蔽的位置，殊不知自己的要害部位全部暴露在屋主人的视野里，李东海借用这种优势又废掉了两个人的行动能力。  
他开始思考去路：这间屋子肯定是不能呆了，但是他还没有联系上下一个能去的地方。

剩下三人中一个在回旋楼梯上，被李东海通过暗道发现，一枪打的从楼梯上滚下去。剩下两个人在二楼的健身室搜寻着什么。  
偷看我锻炼记录的变态都去死吧！李东海按下按钮，那个房间瞬间变成完全密闭的卧室，墙上的排气口开始释放催眠气体。

那辆奥迪在靠近大街的正门那边停着，穿过整个楼去开过于冒险，李东海决定去停车场开备用车。  
他还没摁下电梯按钮，就听到大街方向和地下停车场同时传来爆炸声。我靠！李东海大脑里瞬间冒出无数句脏话，十个人还不够竟然还有援兵。  
目前他的手里只剩四发子弹，再去三楼拿武器无疑是给援兵提供在楼下围攻他的机会。现在他相信了要杀他的人的执念之深：为了困住他直接把房子一把火点了都有可能。

李东海站在电梯间深吸一口气，他知道如果子弹用完了，在狭小的环境里近身肉搏会占优势。  
入侵者分头行动，一部分人朝他所在的方向走来。  
一记手刀，一个入侵者无声地倒在地上，而背对着他的搭档浑然不知危险的接近。因为体力还未完全恢复，本来两招之内可以解决的对手，李东海今天需要三招甚至四招。  
再这样下去体力和子弹都会耗尽，在差点被一个入侵者反客为主之后，李东海决定还是快点逃。就算先躲到对面别墅石油富豪的车库里他都认了，只要不被发现。

可是当他从背对大街的偏门出来时，竟然有一辆绿黑色的保时捷911停在门前，就当李东海以为是敌人猜透了自己的逃跑路线、决定认命的时候，车窗摇下来，里面驾驶的人谁都不是，是李赫宰。

“我在这已经等了你四十五分钟，看来你杀人游戏还玩得挺开心。”

车里的人说这句话的时候没什么表情，但是听到这句话本来快要虚脱的李东海愤怒地想要踢爆他的后视镜。  
身后的脚步声告诉他追兵正在靠近，由不得他乱来，他要做出选择，就像昨天晚上李赫宰在床上预言的那样。李东海再一次深呼吸。

“让我上车。”  
剩余的追兵找到那扇打开的偏门的时候，要抓的人早就没了踪影，只听见911turbo引擎的轰鸣声。

搏斗的过程中衬衫扣子被扯掉一颗，胳膊被匕首划伤留了不少血，但是因为之前肾上腺素飙太高，李东海现在才觉得疼。他靠在座位上喘了会，然后毫不觉得拘谨地打开副驾驶位的储物柜，在里面翻找出包扎止血的东西后开始理所当然地给自己消毒包扎。

“李东海，这就是你投靠我的态度？”驾驶座上的人沉默了许久说。

被质问了的人眨了眨眼说，“就这一程，甩开他们我就下车，我改日一定重重报答您。”

连敬语都用上，李东海觉得自己态度展现得非常真诚，因为知道现在自己没法打得过李赫宰，那就只能先妥协以后寻找机会杀了他。  
面对一个亲手把他的一切都毁了的人还能有这种尊敬的态度，李东海觉得自己短短一天内成长了好多。

没想到驾驶的人不以为然地笑出了声，“我不是来接你想去哪就去哪的出租车司机。”李赫宰在一个红灯前急刹，李东海觉得自己肠子都快被安全带勒出来。“我只让你在两个地方下车。要么自己主动在mekari森林下车，要么和我回家。”

李东海听到前一个地址感觉一阵鸡皮疙瘩在袖子下冒起。mekari是s市有名的“三不管”地带，枪战就像酒吧重金属音乐的鼓点一样密集，同时这里也是玩的最野的红灯区。车子在那里只是稍微停一下都会有三四个男扮女装的暴露癖来敲你车窗。  
以李东海现在剩余的体力值，在那种地方被丢下车，还不如直接在安全屋被打死算了。

路标指示牌显示前方一千米有高架，通往mekari森林公园方向。李东海知道上了高架就没有回头路了，但是他也不想跟李赫宰回家，雇主被杀的第二天就跟了对家，到底还有没有原则啊。

“让我知道你的态度，”李赫宰确定李东海看见了“前方接近mekari”的路牌，因为副驾驶上坐着的人看起来越来越窘迫越来越僵直。  
这句话和昨晚说的一模一样，李赫宰用半天时间实现了他的预言，现在到了坐观困兽犹斗的时候了。“tigris。”（tigris是拉丁语的虎种的意思）

李东海听到他喊他这个外号，心里的最后一点挣扎宣告失败。他真的就像一只受伤的老虎一样，不管下一步怎么走，都走不出李赫宰布置的巨大笼子。他突然好想哭。

911在上高架的十字路口红灯前停下。  
我都是被逼的，换谁都会这么做。李东海在心里这样为自己开脱，然后屏住呼吸，从副驾驶上探出身子，抱着驾驶座上的人的脸轻轻吻了一口。

-chapter 4-

李东海做完这件事之后就坐回座位闭上眼睛等死，也不知道车子接下来朝的哪个方向拐弯，他花了好大意志力才控制住自己没有用双手捂脸。你都在干些什么啊李东海，还嫌自己差点死掉的次数不够多吗？？

因为他一直紧闭双眼，也就没看到驾驶位上的李赫宰表情可怕得像是要吃掉眼前的方向盘。那个吻是湿润的，没有任何技巧，混着李东海身上祖马龙的果香和一丝血腥气，但是足够让李赫宰一把火从下面一路烧到小腹恨不得现在就把车停路边然后把李东海给扒了。  
李赫宰不明白，可能是真像朴正洙经常说的那样，平日里看起来越冷静理智的人变态起来越可怕。他不明白为什么自己见过那么多蛊惑人心的美丽叛徒都还能心无旁骛地直接处决，为什么每次见到这个李东海之后不超过一个小时，他就需要调动全身的细胞去控制自己不发狂。  
按照李赫宰之前的行事风格，他觉得这个仗着雇主溺爱、某些方面非常傻白甜、灰头发不知道在哪染的、站哪都像块活靶子的低等安保人员早就应该在自己手里死了不知道多少次了。

但是这个小保安可能自己也有过人之处，体力欠佳状态单挑了十几个人，活着从DT太子党的追杀中逃出来。现在为了不被中途抛下，竟然敢和自己接吻？？  
李赫宰决定认为这个保安的单纯无脑是装出来的，其实是情场老手、玩弄他人于股掌之间。想到这里，他把车开的更快了。

“你你别再加速了……”副驾驶上的人在心中斗争半天还是小声说了出来，“想吐…”

李赫宰在路边停下。李东海害怕只有自己下了车李赫宰就会把自己丢下直接把车开走，说什么也要李赫宰和他一起下车。鉴定师叹了口气打开车门走下去，把刚刚认为李东海是装傻装单纯的结论从大脑中完全否定掉。

李东海干呕了一会啥也吐不出来，仔细想了想几乎一整天都没吃东西，能吐出来才怪。倒是生理性眼泪像不限量自助餐一样流了一脸。

李赫宰手插口袋站在停车线边看着这个人颤抖着干呕了一会后站了起来，表情衰得就像刚刚被柏油路揍过一样。  
天已经全黑了，路边百货超市温暖的灯光显得这个职业杀手就像卖火柴的小女孩一样可怜：刘海湿透了垂在额前，眼眶通红，衬衫扣子开了一个，随着喘息的胸口起伏，布料时不时变得紧绷，衣服也全都汗湿了，透出常年健身塑造的胸脯形状和肌肤的颜色，还有脖子上红红的、李赫宰自己昨天留下的痕迹。

李赫宰觉得自己不能再往下看了，他一把抓住李东海的胳膊连拖带塞进了911不甚宽敞的后排。“你干什么！”李东海又懵了，刚刚自己也没做啥激怒对方的事啊，明明委屈的是自己。

911墨绿色的皮革内饰在路灯光下反射着蟒蛇一般的纹路，没等李东海坐稳，后脑勺就被固定住，一个比先前那个毫无技术的吻成熟多的、极具侵略性的吻直接让他整个人被摁在了后座上。李赫宰也像蛇吐着沾满毒液的信子一样不给猎物留下任何反抗的机会，入侵的舌尖掠过上颚的时候，对方惊慌失措不知道该怎么应对，只能让唾液顺着嘴角流下。

鉴定师突然停下，从李东海身上直起身子，拿出手机调成录音模式，然后把手机扔到前排座椅上。  
“李东海，”他字句清晰地喊出名字，身下的人一愣，“或者说是tigris，现在处于无主状态，你被朴氏集团李赫宰雇佣成为私人保镖，你接受吗？”

李东海被吻懵了，他没遇到过这种情况，也不知道该怎么应对，如果是两个人在靶场上比赛，哪把枪更适合什么距离的射击之类的问题，他可能会擅长许多。眼前这个人又露出了要把人吃掉一样的表情。  
“我接受…！我接受还不行吗……”明明端掉DT的时候你手下打手多到能组合唱团，明明这几次遇到我都被你给先控制了，到底是谁保护谁啊。

眼前这个男人盯着自己看了看，又露出了令人不解的表情，“我说过你的态度有问题对吧……”

想到上一次李赫宰说出这句话之后自己被迫做了什么，李东海马上摆摆手补充道，“您只要别把我丢下！您您您让我干啥都行……”

说到一半他就后悔了，李赫宰提着他的下巴，看起来好像比刚才满意了很多，“那现在吻我。”

李东海绝望地皱着眉，闭上眼睛，吻向自己的新雇主。他知道他要表现出自己的态度，不能再像之前那个如同高二男生吻学妹一样直白的吻那样。他尝试去吸吮对方的嘴唇，这是他从来没做过的事情，却在启齿的一瞬间被对方用舌头堵住。  
车内密闭的空间将吸吮声和口水声无限放大，车窗外一直有行人路过，虽然车内光线更弱而且有深色车膜的遮挡，但是这种羞耻感实在是过于刻骨。

“把录音关了……”虽然是命令的口吻，但是听起来就像是哀求一样。

李东海不知道的是，不管他是大声发火让李赫宰把录音关了，还是这样可怜兮兮地求他把录音关了，结果都是一样，被褪掉西装裤，身上那件快要烂掉的衬衫彻底报废。

屁股和后腰直接接触皮革的感觉让李东海打了个寒战，“求求你，别在这里，别在车子上嗯……你想回家弄什么都可以……”真的不能再说这种透支未来保卫现在的话了，职业杀手这样警告自己。

“可是我不想回家做。”看来那种话说了也没什么效果。李赫宰的语气就像在陈述什么理所应当的事实一样，“你要是不配合，我现在反悔，把这样的你丢下车也可以。”

刚签约的私人保镖果然被这句话吓到快哭，他拼命忍住羞耻的眼泪，红着脸配合着将自己的双腿分开的样子，让李赫宰看了都有点反思刚刚话是不是说太重了。但他不能表现出心疼，好不容易树立起来的威信怎能说丢就丢。

有了昨晚的经历，今天的扩张没有那么痛苦，李赫宰低头在对方还未消肿的胸前留下新的齿痕。后者压抑不住的喘息声从牙缝中漏出，虽然知道保时捷的隔音效果肯定不用怀疑，但是理智告诉李东海，这样的自己太糟糕了。

直到最后自己被迫做出奇怪的姿势，后穴被雇主的xing/器填满，前面在对方的抚摸下临近发泄却被男人控制着不许射，自己哭喊着哀求他让自己释放，并且在模模糊糊中被逼着答应了一些看起来不那么符合劳动法的条件的时候，李东海意识到，仅仅两天，李赫宰这个人就让自己做出了不知道多少件“从未有过”的事情，而自己原有的标准只是被一次次冲破，变得越来越糟糕罢了。

可能这才是弱肉强食的地下世界的真实情况，之前的经历太顺利了，让李东海在升到那个高度之后，还没准备好和这个高度相符合的围栏和护具，就赤身裸体从高处跌下来摔了个皮开肉绽。

今天李赫宰及时控制住了自己，只做了一次就回到驾驶座，擦了擦西装下摆沾到的对方的jing/液，像啥都没发生一样继续开车。只不过乘客可能没有察觉到，他开车的节奏刻意比先前放缓了许多。

乘客躺在后座早就累到没了脾气，胳膊的刀伤还隐隐作痛，衣服也烂了，体内还有他不想提及的黏黏糊糊的液体，这样狼狈不堪的情况让他知道就算李赫宰再怎么没良心，也没法直接把他丢下车了，李赫宰至少还是会顾及他本人的名声的吧。

车内的腥味让李东海又忍不住干呕，李赫宰摁下车窗，湾区咸味的海风吹进来。  
李东海又开始想哭，明明前些日子的自己，在这里独闯湾区二把手的别墅，成绩干净利落，让比自己资历老得多的前辈们都嫉妒得要死。现在的自己，被逼接受霸王条款，成了一个不知道什么时候就要把自己上了的、武力值可能比自己还好的男人的私人保镖，虽然说干他们这行的就是活着第一，谁出钱多认谁，但是李东海觉得，这钱挣的太苦了，他宁愿早些时候选择躲石油富豪的车库里苟一晚上。

后视镜里看见在后排躺着的那个人眼圈红红，表情十分委屈，李赫宰叹了口气，  
“快到了，你晚饭想吃点什么，我帮你去买，得吃护胃的。”为什么自己要这么在意他的情绪，李赫宰今天第二次觉得自己不太对劲。

-chapter 5-

换了新雇主的日子并不像李东海一开始认为的那样可怕，李赫宰没有再利用各种条约强迫他做不愿意的事情，甚至每天的行程看起来真的像个忙碌的鉴定师一样。

只不过李东海再上岗之后被李赫宰的各种生意对象都要特意注意到、并表扬一下的时候，他觉得浑身上下都难受。以前在孙身边明明也是这样被夸奖，虽然这种夸奖的最终目的都是恭维他的雇主。但是现在的李东海听到“真好看”的表扬、被莫名其妙抛媚眼之后，都觉得自己下一秒就会摆出开战的架势。

睡了几天、被要求吃了一堆高营养食品之后职业杀手迅速恢复了武力值。李赫宰的房子有四层，李东海住一层，三楼以上他不被允许进入，李东海也没兴趣进去。  
但是当他仔细打量这个宅子的时候，他感到十分惊讶：朴氏黑产的二把手李赫宰的家里除了严密的安保设施之外，竟然没有第二个安保人员。

李赫宰的解释是，以前有，但是自从一次叛变事件发生后，他就没有特意雇过私人保镖。

那你雇我不是没事找事吗？？李东海在心里默默想，我也会叛变的，迟早杀了你。

自己只要还活着，就还会有机会杀掉李赫宰。李东海觉得自己像株杂草，被连根拔起，在短短几天时间里，被迫适应干涸开裂的土地。  
好在他真的活下来了，子弹射入敌人脖颈鲜血喷出的画面，搏斗中对方骨头折断的脆响，这些别人回忆起来可能会做噩梦半夜惊醒的事情，李东海回忆起来只会感到越来越冷静。s市深秋的夜晚月光亮的晃眼，他坐在床边撑着脸，试图剔除这几天回忆中那些羞耻的片段，将剩下的部分进行彻底的分析。

论残忍，李东海觉得自己并不比把孙党全灭的李赫宰差。grinning tigris的外号怎么来的，就是因为李东海以前的搭档们发现他尤其擅长随机应变，而且会越杀越兴奋。李东海觉得自己比不上李赫宰的地方只是不够无耻，想到这里，他又开始生气。

“为什么还不睡觉？”手机亮了亮，是自己的雇主发来的信息。李东海警觉地环顾四周，突然觉得坐如针毡。妈的，竟然无耻到在自己手下卧室也要装摄像头吗。

第一次上三楼是在两个星期后。Cit帮会的一群人因为觉得合作成果分配不均，扬言要把李赫宰教训一顿。带着冷兵器热兵器嗓门巨大的一群人在大半夜围住了李赫宰的房子，你一言我一语地说着挑衅的脏话。  
李东海以为这种低级矛盾只需要等他们骂累了回家睡觉，第二天让他们上司把闹事者揍一顿就行了，谁知道带头的几个人开始砸门，还朝保时捷扔砖头。

李东海正准备呼叫援助，“带着你的伯奈利上三楼。”李赫宰在内线电话里说。

上了三楼李东海发现雇主在自己卧室里等他。他有一点抗拒，但进去了之后不可否认这里的确是攻击视野最好的地方。

“打四肢。”雇主短短几个字，李东海就明白他要自己干什么。对面这种低等小挑衅虽然没什么危险，但是这边不做点什么杀鸡儆猴，那以后被得寸进尺的机会就多了。

李东海最喜欢占领制高点进行攻击，他的枪法在DT也是公认的最好。枪声响起，带头砸门的应声倒地，人群有一丝混乱，但还没有开始逃跑，咒骂声倒是更大了。直到第四枪、第四个人倒下的时候，那些人开始分散，呵斥逃兵的声音和伤员大叫的声音混在一起，远处别的住家开始报警。

李赫宰站在房间的阴影里，看着月光下窗边射击的人手臂和背部训练有素的线条，咽了咽口水。换弹，上膛，开枪，明明是一系列残忍无比的动作，李赫宰却联想到这手给自己的xing/器抚摸，指间沾满黏液的样子。

大门外东倒西歪躺着哼哼的伤员就像一群幼年青蛙在过马路时不幸被压扁的尸体一样。“祝睡的开心。”李东海在心里狠狠地想。  
他刻意留了两个人给他们逃回去求救，想到他们火急火燎在上司面前报告自己所作所为的样子他就觉得一阵得意。

不过他也没能得意多久，一双手摸上了他的后腰，毫不掩饰地直接朝运动裤里伸，自己的雇主在耳边低声说：

“做得漂亮。现在把枪放好，今晚留下。”

如果现在拿的是把自动手枪，李东海一定直接转过身一枪把后面动手动脚的人头给打爆。但是他知道拿着霰弹枪做不到这种变通，李赫宰也就是认定他做不到这一点，才这么乱来的吧。

李东海内心挣扎了一会，还是去把枪放下。那人的手似乎一直没有离开自己的腰，现在更是直接伸进内裤里，把臀瓣捏得变形。李赫宰看着自己搂着的人突然紧绷的不自然的样子，把他抱到了大床上。  
“操你吗的！为什么非要找我！……”李东海骂完就被褪下裤子，方才的嚣张瞬间没了影，“世界上没有愿意被你上的男的了吗！……”  
床单散发的淡淡的tom ford乌木香味让他下意识紧张，这和之前保时捷911里残留的香水味一模一样。全身的感官神经不受控制地变得无比灵敏，这不是什么好事。

李赫宰又露出了令人不解的表情，“李东海，你要学会妥协。”手上的动作倒是一点没停，身下人的xing/器被挑逗抚摸，整个人羞愧地蜷起身子，“如果是我，想要杀人，也得先顺从一点让对方放松警惕才行。”

刚上岗不久的私人保镖听到这个人如此不留情面地猜出自己的想法，慌乱的眼神来不及掩饰。李东海的大脑疯狂运转，李赫宰知道自己还想杀他之后，怎么还能面不改色地让他带着武器进自己的房间，难道是打算趁着自己现在被放倒在床上先下手为强把自己杀掉吗？

看到李东海有些走神，鉴定师加重了手上的力度，获得对方带着鼻音的一阵喘息。不管是鉴定的工作，还是杀人的工作，都锻炼的李赫宰的手对力量的掌控无比精准。  
“但是今晚你保护了我，”他顿了顿，身下的人皱着眉露出嫌弃的表情，似乎认为被李赫宰表扬并不是什么好事，“我要奖励你。”

“…！”思考这句话走神的一瞬间，李东海感到代替手掌的，是下身被温暖的柔软包裹住，这他妈什么垃圾奖励谁想要啊！自己敏感的部位被另一个人用口腔包裹，并且在这种玩弄下明显硬了这种巨大的羞耻感，让李东海用手臂死死挡住脸，不想看到自己下身和男人交接的yin/靡画面。但是失去了视觉，其他的感官会变得更加敏感，就像在DT拷问叛徒时李东海喜欢把对方的眼睛蒙上一样，现在这种折磨轮到了自己头上。

李赫宰的口/活像他的其他的床上功夫一样好，刻意用牙尖轻轻掠过硬挺的时候，被口的人哆哆嗦嗦地呜咽出声。“你别…嗯哼…”快感和羞耻感的双重夹击让李东海不由自主地扬起头喘气，像只缺氧的小动物。

一阵手机振动声，李赫宰擦擦嘴，坐起来拿起手机，那一瞬间的脸色黑到让李东海觉得他下一秒就会找个出气筒给杀了分/尸。

是朴正洙，知道自己手下宅子被围还有一堆伤者之后，第一时间打来电话询问情况。“我这边都没事。”李赫宰语气就像他现在正坐在办公桌前一样正经，手上对李东海的性器时轻时重的动作却一刻没停下。  
在濒临释放的边缘突然停止，换成隔靴搔痒一般的挑逗，李东海咬紧牙关用尽全力不让自己发出声音，“我明白了，明天我就安排好，不用担心……”

“呜呜…”指尖轻轻搔过前端脆弱的部分，抑制不住的呜咽从牙缝漏出，李东海觉得自己快疯了。  
“我…是不是今晚打扰赫宰了啊？那剩下的明天再说吧。”电话那边的朴正洙觉得自己好像听到了什么不可描述的声音，从李赫宰刚刚接电话开始就若有若无的。

“没有没有，院子里跑进只猫而已…”李赫宰看着身下人脸迅速变得通红，他主动结束了这个通话。李东海愤怒地想要痛骂他，但是xing/器重新被口腔包裹住的快感让骂声变成眼眶里打转的泪水和拼命压抑的呻吟。  
他最终还是颤抖着在自己的雇主嘴里释放出来，大腿根部的肌肉不受控制地紧绷。李赫宰满意地在他的大腿内侧和腹肌上亲了又亲，留下一片红色的印记。

“明天还要上班…”李东海已经没了反抗的力气，推着上面的人不想让他伸进后穴的手指得逞。  
“那就不吻脖子以上好了。”  
我他妈不是这个意思啊！但是这个混蛋话启发了李东海，所以在后来李赫宰一边温柔地吻他一边毫不客气地开始抽插时，李东海报复性地在他的耳边和背上留下了红色的咬痕和指印。

Cit的人第二天一大早就派了职位不低的人来跪在李赫宰办公室前道歉，来上班的李赫宰在门口看到这种场景后，皱着眉问是谁把他放进楼里的，手下没一个敢站出来说话。  
“是我把人放进来的。”来人是朴正洙，cit的代表看见这位爷也来了之后整个人吓得跪趴在地上。“赫宰生气当然有道理，但是也要给人改过自新的机会嘛。”

李赫宰现在明白了，在这之前cit高层的人肯定给朴正洙献了不小的赔罪礼，现在让人进来跪着只是看重李赫宰的面子，演给外人看罢了。

“你来的正好，去上面开会。”两人撇下跪着的人不管，径直朝电梯走去。  
“怎么回事啊赫宰，”朴正洙看见自己最欣赏的手下衬衫领子下的脖子上有一道血痕，那是昨天晚上李东海恶意留下的，“被cit的人伤着了吗？怎么不早点告诉我？”

“啊这个，不严重，”电梯门打开，里面的人看见自己的上司们，立马让到两边。“昨天被猫抓了。”李赫宰摸摸自己的鼻子。

还没进电梯的李东海脸瞬间绿成黄瓜。

（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！盒没说谎呀，老虎也是猫科动物嘛w）

-chapter 6-

李赫宰第一次在goldmine见到李东海的时候，就觉得这个人身上充满了巨大的矛盾感。无论是人畜无害的外表，对酒类的选择和醉了之后迷糊的行为，都让人无法把这个长得和高中生没什么区别的男人和职业杀手联系起来。  
但是提到tigris这个代号，以及那张短时间内完成的精彩简历，又让人害怕李东海长得有多好欺负，实力就有多强。

一眼看到底的东西太无聊，李赫宰对这样矛盾的人有着天然的兴趣。但是能通过他设置的道道关卡并且活着走到他面前的，只有李东海一个。如果在任何一个地方失误，李赫宰都会瞬间丧失兴趣。  
所以当李东海以一敌十最终杀出一条路，发尾沾着敌人的血水，站在自己的车前迅速作出上车的决定的时候，李赫宰觉得自己浑身上下的血液都燃烧起来。

他给李东海设置的选择题都非常困难，没有任何一个选项明显好于其他，每一条路都要靠命去搏。危机面前要么犹豫错过机会被杀，要么硬着头皮走下去。李东海不仅走到了现在，还在内心深处盘算着怎么杀掉自己的雇主。

李赫宰当然明白这一点。从李东海时不时掩饰不住杀意上升的眼神中敏锐地捕捉到，这眼神最后的落脚点就是李赫宰自己，他也乐意奉陪。

就算是暂时被圈养起来，时不时被压在床上任人玩弄的tigris，也还是那个虎种，是头野兽。是后穴的敏感点被反复磨过，颤抖着大口喘气的空隙也要抓着正在舔咬自己乳尖的人的头发，凑到他耳边断断续续地说出“要把那晚在nona tower摸了我的人手指全都砍掉”这种狠话的tigris。

而李赫宰干脆把这种话当成更高级的调情。身下的人说话时不由自主带上哭腔，就算是砍掉手指之类的残忍要求，句尾也因为快感的来袭而带上甜蜜的呜咽。这种时候的李东海说什么李赫宰可能都会答应吧。

在整理DT的资料时，李赫宰得知在李东海上任不久后，DT内部实行了一种全新的叛徒惩罚制度：将此人最重要的人抓来，两人面对面被押着，各自掷一枚骰子。1.如果叛徒要是想自杀会被立刻注射麻药；2.如果他能一枪把自己面对的人打死，那就赐他自己被处决时也一枪毙命；3.如果叛徒舍不得或者犹豫不决没有一枪打死对方，那么就按照刚刚两人掷出的骰子数的乘积作为处决叛徒的子弹数。内部把这种处决方法称为：天堂赌。

“在实行这种方法时，一般叛徒都会主动或被动选择第三种情况，而第三种情况进行不久后，大部分叛徒就会倒戈招供。”写下这份评估报告的，正是李东海。

“那个‘天堂赌’的方法本身，也是你那个新手下发明的。”知道李赫宰感兴趣，朴正洙告诉他，“全面了解你身边人是件好事，但是我总觉得发明这个方法是他依靠本能做到的，就像有的数学家天生觉得数字美丽一样。”

李赫宰未尝不这样认为。这样完美地像台严丝合缝的精密齿轮机器一样的处决方法，反而是纯粹到极点的人才能想出，就像发明一个游戏一样享受。

如果有一天李东海真的得到机会杀掉自己，他会不会也要使用“天堂赌”来折磨自己呢？李赫宰也顺便思考了这个问题。但是对于自己最重要的人是谁，李赫宰自己都没有答案。

DT的后续事务远比想象的复杂。除掉了孙承政，DT还有他的私生子孙珉植为首的太子党蠢蠢欲动。这个孙珉植不被父亲公开认可，一直记恨于心，并趁自己老子退居幕后洗白资产之际吞食了一部分资产和事业，使DT长期处于两派并立的状态。  
对濒临分裂的DT进行破坏，吃掉了太子党好不容易抢到嘴边的肥肉，自然使朴氏成了太子党的眼中钉。  
最近朴正洙在上下班路上频繁遇到图谋不轨的雇佣杀手，虽然这种程度的袭击对于朴会长的安保力量来说只是小打小闹，但是也足够让人明白对方的敌意之大。

所以在李赫宰接到一个陌生电话说，自己掌握的资料能让太子党在s市再也不敢任性妄为的时候，整个朴氏上下都产生了浓厚兴趣。  
平时送上门来夸下海口用假资料换钱的人，大家也早已见怪不怪，但是直接把电话打给李赫宰的，这还是头一次遇上——如果不是情报网十分发达的人，不会知道李赫宰除了鉴定师之外的这一重身份。

“我也是偶然得到了这份资料，我可以先发一小部分给你……一定要相信我，我不要钱，我快被孙珉植找到了，他们肯定要杀了我……你们只要能给我提供人身保护…我就交出所有文件。”

通过加密的IP地址发来的资料的确让大家对这个神秘人有了信任。资料里孙珉植和假药生产商关于大额交易的谈判录音和邮件往来一应俱全。  
围在李赫宰办公桌前的人都倒吸了一口气，因为药品售卖一直是DT的主要事务之一，而DT在这个领域的盈利之多早就引起朴氏集团的疑心，但是并没有任何明显线索。现在线索自己送上门来了，光是这个陌生人发来的资料片段就足够引起一系列剧烈的连锁反应。

“剩下的文件还有他和医院的往来证据。具体到医院负责人名单、以及药品种类。”通过变声器加工的声音听起来十分诡异，“只要你们把我安全弄到你们的地盘，我就把文件和解压密码给你们。”

弄到朴氏的地盘，这种事情可不能轻易做，办公室里的人都看着李赫宰等待他的指示。万一来者是个钓鱼的诱饵，真正目的是让朴氏首先暴露自己的目的，那可就得不偿失。  
“我们需要看起来身份相对灵活，暴露了也不会让孙直接怀疑到整个朴氏的人，来转移这个证人。”李赫宰用笔帽敲敲桌子，办公室里的讨论声瞬间安静。  
“也就是说，需要将转移行动变成个人行为。近期能符合这样的条件的人只有…你有认真听我说话吗？”

李赫宰质问的对象是站在人群外看风景的李东海。后者当然有在听，而且资料的内容、证人的说话习惯之类的信息都一概被李东海收集并在脑内形成一个初步的侧写，只不过不想站的离李赫宰那么近罢了，他离他近了就浑身不舒服。  
所以在李赫宰话说到一半的时候，李东海就知道他要安排负责转移的人大概率会是自己，毕竟孙太子父亲的前私人保镖是个无比暧昧的身份，而对于朴氏来说，一个被李赫宰不知道从哪捡来的、履历也算精彩的雇佣杀手，假如暴露了舍弃掉也不算可惜。

李东海只是在赌李赫宰有没有这个胆量用自己。任务就是机会，不管是怎样困难的任务，李东海都认为是可以变被动为主动的绝佳时机。  
但他知道李赫宰向来无比谨慎，不太可能轻易就让一个随时想要叛变的手下去承担这么重要的任务。所以相应地、在李东海按照证人的指示绕了四五倍的远路，却依旧没有甩掉身后看起来可疑的跟踪者时，李东海明白，这是对李赫宰的疑心的有力证实——他还是派了别的手下来监视自己，并且在自己身上装了不止一个定位设备。

“包围那个酒店，如果他半个小时没带着人下来就上去把人控制住。”这是当时李赫宰对这些跟踪的手下的指示，他想了想还补充了两句，“不要流血，人都得是活的。如果孙的人找来，就赶快通知他。”

说完李赫宰就觉得这话不太符合自己的风格，那几个手下也这么觉得，自己到底是去监视李东海，还是去当李东海的帮手保护他，他们感到有点混乱。他们是李赫宰挑出来的最敏捷的打手，关键时刻用来对付孤身一人的李东海，就算是凡事求稳的李赫宰也觉得绰绰有余了。

但是当这些手下全都失去联系、李东海身上的定位设备信号一个一个消失的时候，李赫宰不顾暴露的危险，亲自开车以最快速度到达证人所在的酒店房间。只发现自己的手下横在玄关地板上全都失去意识，而关键的证人和李东海全都失去踪影，套房茶几上还摆着三个被拆毁的定位器，还有那部李赫宰给李东海配的、同样被黑掉安装了实时位置监控的手机。  
李赫宰感到一阵头疼，他还是低估了自己的私人保镖的实力。

这绝对不是太子党做的，因为如果是孙珉植的行事风格，那躺在地板上的人还得加上李东海一个，他们只会带走证人和资料，或者杀掉证人、毁掉资料。而李东海和证人全部凭空消失，以及桌上拆下的电子设备，所有线索都指向唯一的可能：李东海把证人当成人质，作为筹码然后逃走了。

思考的同时，李赫宰的手机上出现一个陌生号码，他用眼神示意随同的助手做好和通信工作人员联系获取基站定位的准备，这种手法一般用于催债之类，他的助手对这一行自然是无比熟悉。

“你在酒店房间里。”是李东海的声音，但不是个问句，“谢谢你给我机会研究如何神不知鬼不觉黑了别人手机获得定位的方法。”李赫宰下意识瞥了眼自己的手机，助手被他的眼神吓得大气不敢出。

“我需要两份能去t国的证件，”李东海继续说，那是s国的邻国，是朴氏手再长也伸不到的地方，他如果继续被圈养在李赫宰身边，只会被一直压制，直到自己的爪子被磨光，尖牙被拔掉，  
“等我确认你们不会来纠缠我，我会把人完好无损转移到你手里。如果不能给我提供这些条件，那么孙的资料和这个证人就可以直接消失了。”

“你先想想自己能不能完好无损到达机场再和我谈条件也不迟，”李赫宰又好气又好笑，果然这个新人杀手再怎么看似聪明，也还是像自己预估的那样，在一些判断上显得十分得天真。”我带着一批人出现在这个酒店，孙珉植不会没有察觉。现在要阻止你的不止我一个。”

只不过孙珉植找到李东海和证人只会简单粗暴地全部杀掉，而李赫宰不想任何一个人死。先人一步，把想要叛逃的李东海和他的人质活着带回来，这个行动怎么想都困难无比。

“查出来位置了。”助手示意李赫宰电脑上在地图里移动的图标。  
“带上两辆车跟我走，”李赫宰的脚步太快，后面的手下只能小跑跟上，“给我记住，没有我的命令谁都不许开枪。”

深夜里，一辆深绿色的911和后面跟随的一辆cc飞驰着开上高架。  
“太子，朴氏真的去追了，但是我们这边还怎么都找不到tigris的踪影…”来人向站在DT办公室落地窗前的孙珉植报告。  
“没关系，那就跟在朴氏的后面看看到底是个什么情况吧。”后者咬牙切齿地笑着说，“如果发现了那两个人，可以直接杀掉，不需要向我请示。”

-chapter 7-

周末的深夜里，店铺门口人潮褪去，空气里是宁静的安心感。但是跑车高速辗过路面的摩擦声让人明白这表面上的宁静也持续不了多久。

“从左右包围他。”李赫宰和助手没花太长时间就确定了李东海驾驶的具体车辆，是一辆不甚起眼的黑色捷豹轿跑。如果不趁这会儿在市区内控制住他，等上了机场高速那就可能真的没有回头路了。

李东海早就察觉到车后一直有鬼鬼祟祟的影子，但是他不怕，这段路是原DT的分部所在地，李东海对这片区域的拐拐角角比任何人都熟悉。  
黑色轿跑突然右拐，进了一条无比狭窄的小路，想要加速从左右包围的追捕者只好作罢。前后三辆车飞驰着穿过街道，街两边古色古香的木质建筑被晃眼的车灯照亮。

上了大路，李赫宰的车立即提速从右路靠近轿跑，以为靠自己对路况的熟悉程度可以轻松甩掉跟车的李东海逐渐变得有点急躁。黑色轿跑一路专挑刁钻的路走，李赫宰助手的cc早已被李东海的陷阱困在一片施工区，而李赫宰自己的911却像饿火烧肠的豹子一样一直紧跟在目标身后。

前方是一个有喷泉雕塑的广场，道路会变得开阔，李赫宰趁机猛踩油门，一个急转弯像用蛮力一般逼停了目标。李东海不得不猛地刹车，两车面对面停在圆形广场上，轮胎因为高速运转发热而冒烟。

如果表情能杀人，那么李东海踩刹车时候的表情足够让李赫宰死去好几次。但是他迅速恢复冷静，现在手里有筹码的人是自己，自己说什么李赫宰就得做什么。

“如果是送证件，似乎不需要你这个位置的人亲自上阵，”  
穿着连体防弹衣的李东海神色冷峻，拿枪抵着后座被绑着的证人的头，这场景就和传说中描述的tigris发狠的样子一模一样，“李赫宰，不要给我耍小动作，把枪放下。”

“不是不管干什么都要杀了我么？”站在911旁边举着枪的男人丝毫没有被李东海的气场震慑住的样子，“就像被欺负了一样然后逃走，真不愧是以一敌百的tigris……”

“闭嘴！这话他吗轮不到你来说。”李东海果然被冷嘲热讽瞬间点着，“你要是不乖一点我就踩油门撞死……”

一声巨响，另一辆陌生的车猛地从后方撞上黑色捷豹的车尾。从耳鸣中恢复过来的李赫宰瞥见后面还有不少来人，他立即明白是太子党来碍事了。  
轿跑里的李东海头撞上了挡风玻璃，暂时失去了意识，李赫宰一枪一个解决了两个从车里打算下来的追兵，然后打开捷豹车门把自己的保镖抱到副驾驶座，急踩油门离开这个广场。

虽然被猛地撞上、车尾变形，但是轿跑的基本性能一个也没有被破坏。车后传来密集的枪声，李赫宰看了眼副驾驶慢慢恢复意识的李东海，感觉自己握着方向盘的手在微微发抖。这种被追杀的感觉对于李赫宰来说已经很久没有体会了。

“走左边的岔路…”熟悉路况的职业杀手感到头部一阵剧痛，额角有温热的液体流下，“那边抄近路。”

现在李东海被迫和上一秒还想要杀掉、最不想靠近的人的生死被绑在一辆车里，不管少了谁，都意味着少了一半的战斗力，那么自己也就别想从太子党凶恶的追杀中活着逃出。

捷豹是从普通民众金希澈家里借的，就意味着它不像朴正洙的车那样做了防弹改造。后窗玻璃被打碎、轮胎差点被打破，关于太子党宁可多杀一千的行事风格，李赫宰和李东海心里都清清楚楚，再这样一味地逃下去只会车毁人亡。

“给我开稳了。”前方是一段直线车道，恢复了肌肉控制力的李东海掏出事先准备的冲锋枪，按下天窗按钮。

从天窗探头的一瞬间，李东海手里P90的子弹不偏不倚地射向跟随最紧的那辆车的驾驶者，丝毫不给敌人瞄准自己的时间。那辆失控的车随即偏离车道撞向人行道上的大理石花坛。

但是轮胎漏气的情况下，车子的颠簸使瞄准变得无比困难，李东海不得不用更多的时间才能看清后方的追踪者，而这样无疑是将自己暴露在四五把枪口下。

“没法瞄准就下来！”李赫宰察觉到靠在自己椅背上的人射击前的多次犹豫，语气不由自主变得十分强硬。

“呜…”是子弹穿过血肉的声音，一颗直冲向李东海头部的子弹因为车子的颠簸而偏移，打中了他的小臂。“给我下来！！”李赫宰感觉自己太阳穴狂跳，他换成单手开车，另一只手连拽带抱把还死死握着枪的职业杀手弄到座位上。

轿跑以更加疯狂的速度在马路上疾驰。后座被贴住嘴的人质见到这么多血，害怕自己也命不久矣，吓得开始呜呜乱叫。李东海中弹一侧的胳膊无法用力，他一边疼的龇牙咧嘴一边换上手枪，打算从后视镜瞄准。

窗户刚摁下一半，却被从驾驶座的总控关上，“你想左胳膊也一起废掉么？？”虽然李赫宰生气的对象不是李东海，但是他的咬牙切齿的语气就像下一秒要把副驾驶上的人给吃了。李东海从来没有见过他这么生气过。

“抓好了。”李赫宰调转方向盘，突然变道拐进前方一个小路，后方的车没时间急转弯只好猛地减速，在刹车准备拐弯的时候，被忽然倒车的黑色轿跑直直地撞上车头。

被撞的敌人还没反应过来怎么回事，就被从黑色轿跑驾驶座伸出的手枪一枪一个在座位上爆头。但是与此同时，后方敌人的最后一辆车里，一个趁火打劫的枪口对准了无暇顾他的李赫宰。  
那人快要扣下扳机的一瞬间，被路灯光暗处早已察觉到的李东海一击致命。

世界迅速恢复该有的安静，但是对于上一秒枪声撞车声还在鼓膜上激情演奏的李东海和李赫宰来说，这种安静来的过于突然。  
没过多久朴正洙的人开着车才来，“太迟了点……”李赫宰这才有时间看了眼手机，上面是朴正洙打来的三十几个未接来电。

“证人就交给哥和你们保护了，太子那边肯定还会有人追过来。”朴正洙的安保力量还是很让人安心的，“我还有点私事要处理，先不回公司汇报了。”李赫宰关上车窗。

他没有换车，他怕换车的时候挂了彩的李东海还会想要逃跑。车里只剩下两个人，他现在终于可以专心处理这个比证人还让他头疼的人了。

李赫宰有点惊讶地看着不久前救了自己一命的、靠在座位上因为疼痛而轻声喘气的职业杀手。他不是惊讶于他无比敏锐的洞察力，而是惊讶于李东海竟然会在那个时候帮自己。

“如果我是你，”李赫宰顿了顿，有点不知道该怎么表达，“就会等那个人杀了我，再把他爆头。反正他是最后一个敌人……”  
“少说废话，”李东海头也不抬地做着急救措施，因为消毒的剧痛而眼眶通红，“我救了你一命，作为交换可以放我走了吗？”其实他不愿意承认，在打死那个偷袭者的时候，并没有想到这么多。

李赫宰沉默了一会，在对方想要打开车门时按下车锁，后者气得给了车门一拳。

一只手给自己右胳膊包扎的李东海怎么弄都弄不服帖，“太松了。”手腕突然被驾驶座上的李赫宰抓住，李东海本能地向后躲，却因为伤处的拉扯痛得掉了眼泪。

“话不能像你那么说。”李赫宰用纱布重新包扎，“那我帮你打死那几个伤了你的人怎么算？”  
李东海想要争辩，张张嘴却发现脑子里想不出什么有理有据的反驳，眼泪倒是疼的不受控制，有几滴甚至滴在眼前为自己包扎的人的手上。  
手背上落了几滴凉凉的液体，李赫宰包扎的手愣了一下，自己本来计划的是拿枪指着李东海，还是拿那个HC娱乐的金希澈当人质威胁他，李赫宰全都想不起来了。

逃跑失败的杀手又窘又气，“好了好了！我自己会弄了。”想要从对方手里抽出手腕，却被捏的更紧，双方保持这个僵持的姿势对峙了一会。李赫宰的眼神越来越危险，在他松开手，撑住椅背想要凑上前时，李东海敏捷地躲开，伸手够到座位后的手枪抵住对方的胸口。

在他掏出枪的同时，李东海感到另一只枪也抵上了自己的大腿。  
“这就对了，”看着两人同时作出相同的举枪动作，李赫宰眯起眼，“我还奇怪你怎么刚刚一直那么顺从。”

-chapter 8-

“不要拿那种词形容我。”受伤的手臂举枪时还是微微发抖，李东海换成单手持枪，“看清楚是谁指的地方开枪死的更快，再决定……你干嘛！！”

职业杀手像只炸毛的老虎从座位上弹了起来，因为对方像在思考他的话一样，拿枪口在自己大腿上轻轻磨蹭了一下。过了一会李东海又因为自己这种过度反应忍不住红了脸。

前不久还在同一辆车里背靠背合作默契十足的两人，危机过去之后却又变成这样剑拔弩张的局面。“需要看清楚情况的是你才对，”李赫宰被气得想笑，“如果我按照以往处决叛逃的办法，刚刚援兵来的时候把你交给他们处理就好了。”  
“我没有背叛任何人！”感觉自己语气太过强硬，李东海紧接着补充，“…救了我的确谢谢你，但是这是两回事，你不要混淆……嘶……”突然头部一阵刺痛传来，疼得视觉都产生了扭曲，是刚刚头撞到挡风玻璃的后遗症。李东海脱力的手中的枪被人轻轻抽走，然后是轿跑启动、猛地加速的冲击感。

“是崔医生吗？我马上去你们那里，不走普通通道，有人头受伤了。”在迷迷糊糊失去意识的最后瞬间，李东海听见开车的人打电话说道。李赫宰的目的地是仁江医院，那是朴氏集团合作的医院。

仁江医院，VIP病房  
断断续续地有说话声在遥远的地方传来，判断出说话声是谁的之后，躺在病房里的李东海迅速惊醒。  
“没有什么问题就好，您说的对，我有些多虑了……”病房门半掩着，门外李赫宰正在低声和医生说话。  
医生点头哈腰地说道，“没有没有……李常务您这么谨慎，我们应该感谢您才是。刚刚让他多睡了一会，很快就会恢复了。”

察觉到病房里的动静，李赫宰回头，正好对上病床上职业杀手沉思着看着自己的眼睛。  
“没什么事我就安排护士明天再来检查好了。”医生鞠躬离开，对于仁江的医生来说，朴氏的人就是这片乱世中的保护伞。

李东海刚想说话，病房门却被李赫宰一言不发地从外面关上用钥匙锁住。搞什么？他从床上迅速爬起来，却发现房门是在外锁着的，然后整个病房和普通的那种也不一样，会客室、沙发一应俱全。

这是被软禁了吗？职业杀手拽着病号服的下摆，环顾四周，思考的同时看见门牌上写的字——“VIP病房：李赫宰常务”。  
李东海感觉自己血液凉了一半。朴氏的干部在自家医院里有VIP病房那是天经地义的事情。被李赫宰关在自己的地盘里，除了会客室的电视，没有任何了解外界的设备。这是他对自己的惩罚吗？

但是作为tigris的本性让李东海不会就这样安静地甘于接受惩罚。第五天晚上，李赫宰还是没有再次出现，摸清护工送饭规律之后，李东海在门口伏击了送晚饭的护工，然后换上他的工作服。

推开门的那一瞬间，职业杀手的第六感告诉李东海自己被算计了。走廊上三四个鬼鬼祟祟的人迅速向他靠近。李东海心中警铃大作，向反方向逃离。  
但是仁江的环境他哪会有这些人熟悉，在安全通道门口被抓到时，他打晕了其中一个，却还是被剩下的人控制住。“是谁安排你们的？！”双手被医用约束带绑在椅子上，李东海挣扎着愤怒地质问，当然也没有得到任何答案。

病房外一切正常运转，仿佛忽视了刚刚这边的骚动。那么，能在仁江对自己为所欲为还不被制止的，除了李赫宰那个混蛋还能有谁。

“……！”思索的瞬间，肌肤的针刺感传来，李东海被两个人摁着怎么也挣脱不开。竟然要用下药这种无耻的手段吗，“操你妈的…住手！让李赫宰有本事自己来找我谈！”

“常务说先让你反思一会，等会你需要他的时候他会来的。”这是什么破话，大家口里所谓的朴氏集团李鉴定师李常务，到底为什么要这样处心积虑地针对自己。

说完那些人就站到门口待命。被陌生人监视着的感觉，作为职业杀手应该早就适应才对，但是今天李东海对这种目光感到格外难受。很快他就明白不是自己的问题，而是刚才被注射的药物导致。

环境温度并没有升高，李东海却感到无比燥热，额头上早已起了一层细汗。暴露在空气中的肌肤上的每一根汗毛都竖起，就像等待着抚摸一般。下身不受控制地在工作服里微微鼓起，被下了药还徒劳地想要掩饰的职业杀手难受地弯下上半身。

病房里只剩下压抑不住颤抖的呼吸声，李东海感觉垂在后颈的头发尖都戳着自己敏感到发抖。  
他算是明白了，惩罚有两种，乖乖呆在VIP病房里接受软禁是一种惩罚，跑出来被下药是另一种。而后者就是为李东海量身定做的惩罚——他因为什么原因而逃跑，那就在把他抓回来后加倍这样对待。

“给我……出去…嗯…”下身已经难耐不住濡湿一片，李东海拼命咬住嘴唇才能勉强抑制住难受的呻吟，他无法忍受这样难堪的自己被李赫宰的手下注视，理智已经无法战胜肉体的欲望，“让…让他过来……”

视线被生理性泪水模糊，听见那个熟悉的讨厌的声音的时候，李东海自己也不愿意承认，竟然有得救的感觉。

解开约束带，李赫宰抱着快要疯掉的职业杀手回到自己的VIP病房。肌肤被触碰的感觉就像du//品一样让人上瘾，“快帮帮我…混蛋…呜呜……”几乎失去理智的李东海抓着对方的衣袖，下身不由自主地贴上对方。

滚热的呼吸扑在自己的颈窝，李赫宰觉得下一秒就快要控制不住自己，但是惩罚还没有结束。  
“已经不早了，我要洗澡。”他抓着眼眶通红发着抖的李东海的手腕把他推开，后者站都站不稳了，半靠在被李赫宰反锁的浴室门外。  
“不行了真的不行…呜我知道错了……快出来……”声音因为情欲带上了哭腔，药性发作地更加明显了，“我真的错了……”

“刚被抓回来第五天就逃跑的人认错怎么可能让我相信。”

“对不起！呜呜…求求你…我再也不……”虽然不情不愿地和自己的雇主已经做过不少次，但是李东海在独自面对性事时还是手足无措到极点，欲望指引下手抚上自己的性器，但是这种简单的抚摸除了更加挑起情欲外，没有任何排解作用。  
毫无经验的新人杀手快要被自己漫溢的欲望弄疯，终于忍不住哭喊出声，“求求你…李…赫、赫宰……对不起呜呜呜……”

浴室里被喊到名字的李鉴定师感觉自己也要疯了，一向认为自己面对诱惑忍耐力极强，被这个先前小动作不断、还处处盘算着杀了自己，现在隔着门哭得上气不接下气的职业杀手撩拨得心里像被猫挠了一样又疼又痒。

这个天不怕地不怕的新人杀手，在杀人的时候、和自己谈判的时候，看起来正直得理直气壮，其实在诱惑人的时候比谁都无师自通。李赫宰在李东海之前的认错求饶时觉得还能勉强忍耐，但是第一次被他哭着喊自己的名字，站在浴室里准备打开花洒的李赫宰竟然有些慌乱。  
以前在床上不管怎么玩弄，李东海都只会用平语的“你”和“混蛋”称呼自己。

李赫宰还是没控制住自己打开了浴室门。看见李东海像小动物一样缩在地上，把头埋在自己刚刚脱在浴室外面的西装外套里，用生疏的手法哆哆嗦嗦地自慰时，他投降了。他抱起因为脱力变得软绵绵的李东海，后者毫无理智的吻立马落在自己嘴唇和胸前。  
惩罚到此结束，李赫宰现在也不明白刚刚到底惩罚的是对方，还是自己。

-chapter 9-

这个怀抱是比西装外套残留的气味更强烈的熟悉味道，混杂着香水味和男性荷尔蒙的独特气息。李东海觉得自己下一秒就要被烧着，本能地贴向对方正常体温的胸口。  
李赫宰的那里也早就硬挺，失去理智束缚的职业杀手跳过前戏扶着巨物就往饥渴难耐的后穴里送，然后被瞬间袭来的填充感难受地掉了眼泪。

硬到发痛的xing器前端被湿润狭窄的小穴包裹住的感觉，让李赫宰忍不住顶了顶胯。“呜呜…！”身上跨坐着的人瞬间瘫软在自己身上。情//欲的蛊惑下李东海表现出从未有过的主动，支撑着身体挺动臀部，因为后穴的进出像猫一样难受地弓起身子。

但是这种毫无技巧的做//爱没法满足情瘾难耐的双方，李赫宰像摆弄一只毛茸茸的小动物一样把李东海翻过来压在身下，抓着他的脚腕把双腿分开，慢慢顶到最深处，然后开始激烈的抽//插。“……！”快//感像雷雨一般袭来，猛烈到身下人说不出完整的话来，“太…太深了……嗯…！不行呜呜……慢点……”

被这种话撩拨着神经的李赫宰怎么可能放慢速度，他每一下都更加用力地顶过早已摸索熟悉的李东海的敏感点，换来对方哭喊的求饶。  
“你啊啊…！不要…顶那里呜……”身下人的肌肤透着情//欲的粉色，形状好看的胸肌被鉴定师修长的双手揉捏着变形，他努力抬起头，喘着气去吻伏在自己身上人的嘴唇，“嗯…帮帮我……”抓着对方流连于自己胸前的手，往自己早已肿胀难耐的xing器上送。

这种毫无保留交给自己处理的态度，让李赫宰对李东海逃跑的最后一丝不满也从内心流走。后者不愿承认，比起自己中学生一样的手法，光是自己上司指尖的触碰，就让无比敏感的下//身感受到致命的快感。“慢一点唔…快要……受不了了啊……！”积攒太久的欲//望在一瞬间喷涌而出，被蚀骨的快//感攻击的李东海尾音不由自主地拔高。

凌乱的前发汗湿了贴在额头上，整个人因为射jing有些恍惚露出可爱表情，这样的李东海怎么看都不能说是那个黑道传说里攻击性极强的老虎tigris，反而像只虚张声势的猫咪。看得李赫宰心都快融化，他低头安慰般地一点点舔掉对方胸前沾上的点点jing液，下//身的动作一点也没有变缓。  
“不行…嗯…不能…吃掉……”李东海皱着眉去推开恶趣味的身上人，却被一路吻到喉结吻到脸颊，最终躲避失败，被捉着下巴进行了一个微腥的深吻。

就算是欲望想要被满足、第一次如此主动，但是也无法接受口腔里弥漫着自己的jing液味道。李东海残存的羞耻感一下被点燃，不由自主用手臂挡在眼前。

“不喜欢？”看到身下人的动作，李赫宰恶意从对方已经被弄得一塌糊涂的小穴里退出，只在通红的穴口时轻时重地磨蹭。明明刚刚求自己求得声泪俱下，现在却又做出这种坚贞不屈的模样。  
“不是的……”突如其来的空洞感让李东海下意识露出惊慌的表情，后穴收缩着想要吞进试探的xing器，但是总是在浅浅进入后又被抽出，“你不要这样……”  
又是平语，看来这个新人杀手真的很不懂规矩。“不要怎样？”李赫宰在他耳边低声说，呼出的热气让滚热的耳垂变得通红。  
“唔不行……你是坏蛋！”先骂了解气再装乖也不吃亏，“快点进来……还想要……呜呜嗯…！”  
话还没说完就被再次的贯//穿感弄得哭喊出声，要不是看在李东海受伤的情况下，在那天只有两人坐在车里的时候，李赫宰就想把他的连体防弹衣给扒了。  
看着他现在这副被欺负委屈的哭相，再想到那天救自己时出手迅速的冷漠tigris，鉴定师含着身下人滚烫的耳垂低吼着释放在最深处。

主动求上司和自己做//爱，并且做完之后，那种空虚难耐的燥热感竟然卷土重来。“我去洗澡……”察觉到自己这种异样的李东海慌忙站起来，液体顺着大腿内侧流下的感觉让他一阵腿软。

看着李东海跌跌撞撞急忙跑去浴室的样子，李赫宰不放心跟了上去。他把水温调试到比体温稍高的程度，“不要洗冷水澡。”引来对方一阵反抗。最后也还是以李东海手撑着浴缸边缘趴下，乖乖接受自己上司拿着花洒在自己肩膀来回冲淋告终。

他目光不知道往哪里看，最终落在李赫宰的胸前。那里除了方才自己留下的暧昧痕迹，还有深深浅浅的伤疤。

这是李东海第一次看见这些，之前做//爱的时候他都是用手拼命挡住视线，不想看见和眼前这个人相关的任何场景。  
温热的细密水珠洒在皮肤上的感觉并不能消解燥热，反而像蚂蚁在爬一样又痒又难受。  
晕乎乎的感觉再次袭来，现在的自己一定脸红得毫无威慑力吧，自己在李赫宰那里有过威慑力吗？就算是拿枪抵着这个人，他看起来也毫不害怕。他到底会害怕什么？

胡思乱想的时候，有些晕头转向的李东海下意识地手摸向了仔细端详的那些伤疤，不知道为什么，自己竟然开始想要了解这些枪伤刀伤的过去。洗澡根本没用，还是想要抱紧什么才行。  
浴缸里的人毛茸茸的头发凑近戳向自己的胸口，李赫宰开始有点慌，“头发湿透容易感冒，”他控制住自己想要扶起那人的脸吻下去的冲动，起身去拿浴巾。

“！”转身离开的瞬间，李赫宰被自己保镖拿起的花洒淋了个从头到脚。“你不许跑！”身后人含含糊糊的声音说，现在李赫宰自己头发也湿透了。“你自己都做了什么…你难道不负责吗？”

李赫宰今天第二次想要缴械投降。这个傻瓜杀手知道自己在说些什么让人误会的话吗？

他控制好自己的表情转过身去，脱掉湿透了的定制衬衫，吻向正不满地看着自己的那张脸，然后跨进浴缸。

既然他这么说了，那自己就误会下去好了。

折腾了半天终于困意战胜了一切的职业杀手在病床上安分地躺下。虽然VIP病房的床是加宽的，但是李赫宰担心自己也躺上去之后，会不会被对方一个回旋踢弄残。

挣扎了一会到底要不要躺上去，李赫宰的睡意被一条发来的信息弄得瞬间消失。

“这是你吧？”  
短信只有一句话，配图是前天李赫宰以朴氏黑产负责人的身份和Rimus公司代表秘密会面的偷拍。  
那次会面的保密措施很好，是一向多疑的李赫宰都不太会担心的程度。为什么会泄露出去？

接下来发来的一连串照片让李赫宰脑子里嗡的一声，本来想要休息的心情瞬间消失殆尽，自己在办公室的照片、深夜回家停车的照片，近期的重要行程一概不漏。最新一张照片停留在昨天白天。

那么，或许这个匿名的跟踪者还没有发现现在的李赫宰在仁江医院VIP病房里，他来的时候是坐朴正洙的车来的。  
但是只要他再继续呆下去，被发现也是迟早的事情。

想到这里，李赫宰偏头看向床那边倒头大睡的李东海。在查出这个跟踪者是谁之前，他都要尽可能单独活动，至少目前看起来这个人的目标只是自己。

VIP病房的衣柜里永远都备齐了鉴定师各种场合需要的衣服，包括伪装。李赫宰套上白大褂，把自动手枪藏在内口袋里。他拿出之前准备的、防止李东海无聊的手机放在床头柜上，现在万一出现突发情况，也可以派上用场。

然后迟疑了一下，俯下身去亲了亲熟睡的人的耳垂。

凌晨的仁江医院VIP楼层无比安静，不像别的普通楼层时不时有着的病患呻吟和召唤声。但是这种寂静却让戴着大口罩的李赫宰的每一根神经都无比紧张起来，他握紧了口袋中的枪，反正在自家医院可以毫无顾虑地开枪。

还好没有可疑的人员，李赫宰走进地下停车场，那里有朴氏常备的紧急情况才会用到、看不出来属于谁的车子。  
打开车门的一瞬间，经验丰富的鉴定师察觉到什么一般猛地转身，但是并没有其他人出现。

“我们安排在仁江的眼线报告有疑似朴氏李赫宰的人出入仁江，但是具体去了哪个病房还不知道……”

“全部出去。”包间里，正准备和美女亲热的孙珉植皱了皱眉头，“继续跟。还有那个上次和他一块儿在车上的杀手呢？”  
“最近李东海好像一直没有出现，加上他之前试图带人质逃走，说不定已经被李赫宰给处决……”  
“没有什么说不定说得定的，在他们破解那些文件之前一定要让我确定他俩都已经死了，好吗？”孙珉植俯身把烟灰落在来人的西服上，“不是他们死，就是太子党死，你给我想明白点。”

-chapter 10-

李东海想不到的是，自己再一次见到李赫宰，竟然是他昏迷状态下被抬进VIP病房。在这之前，他用那个只能和李赫宰一个人联系的手机给他发过十几条牢骚，只收到过一次牛头不对马嘴的回复：会客室沙发后面有个暗室，里面是小型健身房。

平日里冷清的病房，现在里里外外挤满了手下和同事。太子党在下班路上袭击了李赫宰，肩膀上和背部各一处枪伤。  
“赫宰失去意识之前一直念叨着不要把自己送到VIP病房，”朴正洙无声地走到有些不知所措的私人保镖身边，后者被吓了一跳，“我一开始不明白为什么，直到后来看了他的手机，”

李东海凑近看屏幕，上面是之前有人匿名发给李赫宰的几十张偷拍照片，以及新的一句：你去了仁江的哪里？

“赫宰一直都没和我说，他被跟踪的事情，可能也是怕连累我，想要自己查清楚吧。然后怎么想他不愿来VIP病房的原因也都只有一个……”  
朴正洙顿了顿，思考怎么组织语言，“所以你先和我回公司吧，赫宰负责的事务和数据最近也会由我接手，他之前是不是给你安过定位器什么的？现在数据都在我这了，你就不用担心了。”

现在李东海并不担心这个。傻瓜都能想清楚，原因当然只有一个，那就是李赫宰不想让那个跟踪者发现自己在VIP病房，进而连累到李东海的安全。  
那天晚上亲热过后立刻离开也是因为这个吗……李东海一边思考一边去浴室换下病号服，按照朴正洙的要求换上自己的常服。扣子好几次扣错，他感觉大脑一片混乱。

在朴正洙和旁边人交代完注意事项，准备带李东海离开时，沉默许久的后者突然开口，  
“我还是留在这里吧…这是我的工作。”

朴正洙脸上露出讶异的表情，“我已经安排了足够的人手保护他，毕竟仁江是我的医院，安全性还是……”

“不是安全性的问题，而是……”李东海也不知道自己哪来的勇气打断朴氏一把手说话，“而是我…我留在这里，我会感觉安心一点。”

什么叫安心，分明是心跳都无法踏实，绞尽脑汁怎么也想不通的慌张感。为什么那个人在失血过多快要失去意识的时候，脑子里想的会是自己呢。

或者是危机四伏形势下的背靠背合作给了他柔情的错觉，李赫宰又怎么会犯这样的低级错误，玩游戏把自己玩成局中人。  
明明知道错误致命，李东海却也没法进行任何攻击，因为错误的原因是自己，他想要退缩，这是头一次。就算是独自面对十个入侵安全屋的敌人，他也没想过退缩。

一直在见不得人的地下活动，但是李东海永远也无法变成一个漠视人性的无赖，或许只是把债还清就不会良心不安了。但是真的可以如此干脆利落么？

探望的人员一个一个离开，守卫的手下也退到外面待命，病房里只剩下心电监护仪发出的声音。李东海没有意识到自己在病床前站了好久，天色已经渐渐暗下来。

被车撞晕的时候也是，为什么第一反应是把自己抱到副驾驶而不是直接带着人质离开呢。

“站这么久在想什么？”沉思中的职业杀手被吓了一跳，原来李赫宰已经醒了，“盘算着怎么杀了我么？”

“你…唉……不是，”李东海掩饰地朝门口走去，决定现在不和他生气，“不要再说这种话了。”

那个说什么都要杀了李赫宰的、以手段干脆闻名的tigris，现在垂头丧气，已经快要认输了。是一直都在遥控自己么，既然是遥控者那么就不该自己陷进去。  
似乎谁都输得有些低级。

病房光线很暗，如果能够看清的话，李东海可能会再次吓一跳，这个对自己啥事都做遍的混蛋也会露出这样温柔的表情。

对于万事都能处理得滴水不漏的李赫宰来说，可能唯一的漏洞就是眼前这个人，如果这个人自己能想通的话，那么这个漏洞也许会变成射向敌人的子弹。

但是谁也没有想到，需要这枚子弹的时机竟然来得这么让人措手不及。VIP病房外突兀地出现一阵扭打声，然后是有人被捅发出的痛呼声。职业杀手的本性让李东海迅速进入战斗状态，但是眼前并没有任何武器留给自己。  
“不许出去。”就算受伤躺着不能活动，李赫宰的声音也极具威慑力，“只要这个门关着他们就没法……回来！”

私人保镖仔细听着外面的动静，预估所有的守卫可能都失去了战斗力，就屏住呼吸朝门口走去。“回来！…李东海！”

再怎么用自己最可怕的语气去吼李东海，他还是头也不回地出了病房，心电监护仪狂响，李赫宰感觉自己浑身血液都凉透。

对于赤手空拳的tigris来说，对付那几个刚刚打完一场体力透支的打手们还是游刃有余。对方凶狠的刀法毫不留情，李东海一次次敏捷地躲过，然后趁攻击的间隙给对方致命一击。刀尖在眼前以几厘米的距离划过的感觉并不好，为什么这边骚动这么大还没有人过来查看？？全靠自己去解决敌人还是有点困难，李东海有点焦急，难道有内鬼吗？

他猜测的没错，在门外打晕最后一个想要进入房间的人之后，一把冰冷的刀子像水蛇一样无声地贴在了自己脖子上。

飞速思考如何反击的同时，李东海伸脚将房门彻底推关上。“打开。”那个内鬼的刀锋渐渐逼近。

“没门，”被威胁的职业杀手挑衅般挑了挑眉，“没有钥匙，门得从里面打开。”李东海觉得，反正没得逃了，如果之前自己都在欠债，那这次希望可以一下还清。

他声音有些颤抖，做好了下一秒就被割开颈动脉、鲜血喷洒而出的准备，但是挟持自己的人思考了一会说，“算了，两个人一网打尽比较完美。他刚刚是不是在里面大喊不让你出来来着？”

领会了这话是什么意思，李东海开始疯狂发抖，那个人的声音像宣布刑期，  
“这么舍不得，那他会来救你的吧？”

听见门关上的声音，在病床上拼命想坐起来但是一次次被伤口疼到脱力的李赫宰拔掉身上的所有针头和仪器，用尽全力撑着自己坐了起来。他几乎是用爬的方式移动到门口，但是重要的人早就没了踪影。

李赫宰这个时候才感觉到枪伤处钻心的疼，可能开始渗血了吧，但是他也没有心情去看。突然手机屏幕亮了亮，是陌生号码发来的信息。

“看看他这个样子，为了保护你被我们抓住了哦～不许报警，不许告诉朴正洙和其他人，带上你觉得可以换他的东西，单独来找我们显得比较有诚意哦～孙”

配图是车后座失去意识被绑住手脚蒙上眼睛的李东海。

李赫宰手抖到快要拿不住手机，无法冷静的脑内竟然只有一个问题：他头发看起来好乱，会不会受伤了。这时候他发现手机上还有一条的未读信息，是李东海在这之前发来的。

“不要来找wo”

最后没来得及打成字就发了出来，可能下一秒就被夺走手机了吧。

在这上面的信息都是“你个混蛋死哪里去了今天怎么又没出现”“健身器械太少了你是菜鸡吗”之类的，那是李东海之前被关在VIP病房里，只能和李赫宰联系而发的吐槽，然后因为没得到后者的回复而赌气再也没发过信息。

不要来找我。  
怎么可能不去找你，就算打了多到导致呼吸麻痹的止痛针，就算拄着拐杖，让外人惊呼从未见过这样狼狈的李赫宰，我也要亲自去找你。

-chapter 11-

像流浪汉担心明天的午餐一样，在这险恶无聊的地下世界，每个人都要为明天自己能否完整活着而心惊。怎么能多分一丝心思给他人，累人累己得不偿失罢了。

李东海现在希望还是自己轻信了错觉，那个人还要处理证人留下的资料，怎么可能有时间来冒这个风险救人。  
从最底层打手一路摸爬滚打，他明白活到现在都是靠的自己，最忌讳高看自己在他人心里的位置。

又怎么会有人来拯救自己。被蒙住眼睛绑在暗室里的职业杀手摸着冰冷的铁制扶手，控制不住胡思乱想。又任性又残忍的人和“拯救”这个词放在一起怎么看怎么荒唐。

但是当听见孙珉植诡异的笑声、被拿下头套，看见那个几小时前还躺在病房里的李赫宰现在正强忍疼痛站在自己面前时，李东海并没有感觉到一丝被拯救的庆幸，而是真正看到绝望在眼前鲜活地发生。他冲自己上司拼命摇头，但是后者看都不看他一眼。

“这还是那个一锅端了我爸公司的李常务嘛？”孙珉植翘着腿坐在沙发上，周围站一圈打手。“怎么感觉您今天看起来文弱得一个人都打不过呢？”

“对付DT需要一些暴力，对付你根本不需要我动手。”李赫宰换了一个稍微舒服一点的坐姿，背上的伤让他随时有可能疼到失去意识，但是疼痛又可以激发人类在最绝境时的反击力。

“那就让我看看传说中无所不能的李赫宰常务……”孙珉植气到笑出声，“带来了什么礼物吧。”

“听说太子在原DT有一直想要却得不到的东西，”李赫宰知道被绑在那里的李东海眼神快要滴血，却故意不去看他，那个眼神就像要把他钉在十字架上一样强烈，“少了正爱医药的配合，生意会变得困难吧？”

孙珉植眼里一瞬间闪过凶狠的表情，随即变成毫无破绽的笑意。正爱医药是DT药品主要合作对象，私底下DT掌握了其很多股份。“您觉得拿多少来换人可以换走呢？”

李赫宰将对方的表情变化全部看在眼里，他仔细地观察着对方的眼神，双方对峙了一会。“70%。”说完李赫宰就从孙珉植的眼里看到了一丝动摇，“合同随时等您签字。”

累人累己。嘴被贴住的李东海感到呼吸困难，孙珉植的个性他太了解了，是个财要贪人要杀的流氓。警惕性极高的李赫宰不会没意识到这个问题，但是谁知道呢。如果他警惕性还是这么高，那么在一开始就不会来这里。

“你真聪明。”孙的笑容猛地消失，他抬抬手，周围的打手纷纷掏出枪，“知道我最想要什么，偏偏就是不给。”

李赫宰仿佛早就知道自己会被枪指着一样平静，“杀了我也没用，那份资料解密工作是下面其他人在做。”他皱了皱眉，从刚才就一直钝痛的肩膀现在突然开始剧疼。“不如说我被杀了更能激发他们的效率…”

“操你妈！！！李赫宰老子杀了你都不……”小盘算被一一化解、变得气急败坏的孙拽着李赫宰的领带想把他拉站起来。被贴住嘴的李东海发出模糊不清的怒吼，孙粗暴的动作牵拉到了李赫宰肩膀和背上的伤口，鲜血慢慢把西装外套渗出深色。

“你既然签了字，就要放了他。”鉴定师手勉强撑着扶手，呼吸声变得越来越病态，前发被冷汗打湿，“要不然你绝对会…后悔的…”

“活在当下不好吗李赫宰，就是因为我能把握当下的机会才能一下抓住你们两个，”孙心情变好，抓着伤者的头发强迫他和自己对视，“而你从一开始就输了不是吗？没想到李常务是这样重感情的人呢…”

粗麻绳猛地勒进皮肉的痛感让职业杀手的挣扎变得困难，但是他知道有人更痛。  
听呼吸声就知道李东海早就崩溃到哭了，李赫宰今天第一次看了他一眼。如果在最绝望的时候，还可以从心底里虚构出最后一丝安心感的话，李赫宰希望能把这感觉传达给他。

“放了…他…”传达了安心感之后，内心就再也没什么可以利用的情绪了，带着空空的心脏，李赫宰坠入无意识的深渊。与此同时，在孙的授意下打手用枪柄击晕了被绑着的李东海。

深夜，废弃港口  
“游戏还没结束呢。”  
恢复意识后听到的第一句话就让李东海心脏收紧，紧接着闻到港口设施的铁锈味，远处黑色的海水在月光下泛着可怖的青光。

“你在DT时，抓了一个暗杀我爸的人，然后用天堂赌让他把该说的不该说的全都吐出来了。”孙珉植站在李东海面前，手里玩着两颗骰子哗哗作响。

“那个人说什么？是我指使的他？你可真是得罪对人了tigris。”孙站到一旁，视线里出现被枪指着、草草包扎过，勉强站稳的李赫宰，“我别的不擅长，就擅长鹦鹉学舌，”  
“你们可真是天堂赌最佳主角，比你李东海之前玩的都要精彩吧？生死之交哈哈哈哈。”孙随手把骰子扔在旁边的空油桶上，数字一个是五一个是六。

孙爆发出肆无忌惮的笑声，每一下都让李东海感觉自己仿佛被一次次摁进密不透气的黑色海水中。天堂赌的规则，发明者必须得再熟悉不过，但这次自己是主角。

如果李东海没有一枪打死对面的李赫宰，那他自己就得身中三十枪才能解脱。想要轻举妄动结果也一样。

“看在你是前DT重要人员的份上，再给你一个惊喜，”孙抓着李东海的手腕把枪塞进他的手里，后者同时感到后颈被冰冷的枪管贴住。  
“只要你能三十颗子弹以内杀了李赫宰，我就给你在新的DT里留一个不错的位置…比在朴氏待遇可好的多。心软做不到的话…费三十颗子弹杀了你也挺值。”

杀了李赫宰，杀了这个吞并自己前上司的公司、几个月前自己天天喊着要杀掉的人。  
然后重新回到自己熟悉的领域、获得金钱与地位，这在黑道上怎么看都是让人觉得赚大了的选择。

不可能。  
枪柄熟悉的握感平日里是让职业杀手最兴奋的存在，但是现在像握着烫红的烙铁一样痛苦。

从少年时期在靶场迷茫的菜鸟，到渐渐没有人能在打靶比赛中赢过自己。子弹打穿靶子和打穿人体的感觉完全不同，让第一次手上沾血的新人李东海从梦中惊醒。再到后来毫无压力的一次次击中敌人的要害，枪和tigris就是天生融为一体的武器。

“不要侮辱我。”  
枪声响起，子弹擦着李赫宰的左臂飞过。

孙发出一声冷笑。李东海努力不让自己的眼睛对焦在对面人的脸上，他害怕他的眼神，害怕他说话。他怕李赫宰一开口，自己就会彻底丧失理智崩溃。“拿枪的那个人必须是全场最有理智的”，职业杀手突然想起自己刚入行听说的这句话。

李赫宰当然不会开口。就算是止痛针药效早就消失殆尽，痛感从四面八方渗入骨髓神经，换谁都会疼到喊叫，他也一直咬紧牙关保持沉默。  
说出“杀了我”或者“不要管我”之类的像三流偶像剧一样的话，只会彻底断了对方的后路。  
但是当第四枪还是贴着自己的衣服擦过，毫无杀伤力时，  
“你就这点出息？”  
不知道是冷还是疼，一开口李赫宰感到嘴唇无比麻木，“杀一个抄了你公司还强上你的人还要道貌岸然地做样子？”  
“你闭嘴。”李东海闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后握紧枪柄，“和你没关系。”他也在赌一件事，朴正洙之前和他说过他接管了李赫宰的监控数据，而自己的这件衬衫里就安了定位器和监听器。他只能把全部希望寄托于拖延时间，赌注是两条命。

在孙珉植快要失去耐心之际，第五枪不得不打出，鉴定师突然朝着子弹方向偏了下身体，原本擦边的子弹实打实地射进腹部。

这是自己扣下的扳机，自己打伤的他。子弹穿过肉身的感觉就像自己亲手用刀砍了下去一样鲜活。  
“你他妈的不许动！！！！”这么多年来，经验无数的职业杀手举枪的胳膊第一次疯狂颤抖。

李赫宰支撑不住身体慢慢半跪下去，乱掉的头发在前额落下不详的阴影，“是我看错人了……懦弱无能的人从一开始就不值得上我的车……”

“你闭嘴！！”吼出来的声音让李东海几乎一阵耳鸣。  
“轮不到你说话，你闭嘴…”  
因为俯角弹道伤害大，职业杀手也一并跪了下来，一只手抖到拿不走枪，只能换成两只手一起握枪。“不准说话…求你了…”

他果然还是会哭，就像李赫宰最近才知道的那样，李东海处理任务看起来凶猛如虎兽，其实心软又敏感。地上先是圆圆的血滴，然后是汇成一小片不规则的红斑，渐渐扩散。

“再不开枪我就直接帮你解决他哦。”  
孙看得津津有味。先前还对救援抱有一丝幻想的李东海彻底失去希望，“你到底想要什么？？我可以答应你任何事情，”说话的声音都带上抽泣声，职业杀手的语气近乎恳求，  
“杀人还是挣钱还是……我可以帮你劫走那份文件……”激动的时候他快要变得语无伦次毫无原则，“你把他放走……我什么都答应你…”

“不可能哦，游戏还没有结束怎么可能中途退出，”看着职业杀手愤怒起身，被身后打手用枪指着头，再次不甘地跪下，孙珉植兴致勃勃地说，“天堂赌在我这里没有坦白从宽选项哦……”

“那我来制定一个从宽选项好了。”

是扩音喇叭的声音，紧接着是直升飞机接近的轰鸣声。“放了他们，我就不让她跳下去了。”灯光下，朴正洙拎着一个吓破胆的女人站在直升机边缘，通过窃听器他听到了这边的所有对话内容，只不过寻找制约孙珉植的人质花了不少时间。

“操你妈你给我去死……！！”气急败坏的孙珉植抓起枪就要朝李赫宰开枪，被李东海从身后一击制服，枪被踢飞一路滚进海里。  
这无声的海水，可能就是一开始孙珉植为他们两个准备的葬身之地。李东海这才觉得冬夜海风吹着蚀骨得冷，地上的血水都要结冰。  
“不要搞小动作，”朴正洙把女人往前又推了一点，尖叫声通过扩音器传了出来。“把枪都放下。”

人类往往在察觉到自己的感情之前，就不由自主地暴露了它，混乱中失血过多混混沌沌晕过去的李赫宰，似乎感觉到有人冲过来紧紧抱住自己，然后那个人手沾了好多血，全都是自己的血，那个人凉凉的眼泪滴在自己脸上。  
流了好多眼泪。他下意识伸手想去帮忙擦，却抹了那人一脸猩红的血迹，“对不起……”

如果不是喜欢，又为什么要在这种时候向射伤自己的人道歉呢。

-chapter 12-

从巨大危机中解脱出来的李东海没有实感，穿着沾满李赫宰血迹的衣服也来不及换，站在急救中心走廊浑浑噩噩。直到朴正洙让他去换衣服的时候他才发现，胳膊上布满骇人的青紫勒痕，那是之前拼命挣扎时绑着自己的绳子留下的。

但李东海完全感觉不到疼，似乎从直升机上下来以后，就丧失了感知疼痛的能力。那个人在意识边缘胡乱说着道歉的话，像害怕下一秒就要死去一样忏悔着。每一个字句都剜着他的心，疼痛阈值被迫拔高，这些皮肉之痛轻微到完全无所谓。

“李常务腹部的枪伤未造成脏器损伤，真是万幸，“医生补充道，“只要不像上次伤没好透就自行出院，会恢复很快的。”

但是李东海觉得醒来的李赫宰又变成平日那样让自己讨厌。  
“恭喜你。”李赫宰艰难地转过头对着看风景的人的后脑勺说，“你现在是全国最赔钱的私人保镖。”  
想想那飞走的70%股份，被这样冠名李东海也没什么可反驳的。  
说话声音一大就牵扯到枪伤，痛得李赫宰眉头紧皱，“喂这很好笑吗？？”看着自己保镖肩膀颤动，他觉得自己赔了钱又赔了威信。

背对着自己的李东海慢慢蹲下身去，把头埋在腿间。

“……别哭呀。”

职业杀手的身子颤抖得越来越厉害，最终掩盖不住抽泣声。李东海之前被李赫宰无限拔高的疼痛阈值，在他醒来之后迅速收缩，想哭的冲动像大浪一样越掀越高。

“送给太子党的东西，我会亲手把它要回来的。别哭呀。”

就像那天晚上李赫宰把胸膛完全暴露在自己的枪口之下一样，李东海感觉现在自己的弱点也全都毫无死角地暴露在前者的面前。  
已经是互相都把性命交给过对方的关系，但是李东海觉得这种温柔更加致命。空气中的每一个分子似乎都在向自己叫嚣，投降吧。

“根本不能指望你，”一开口他就后悔了，怎么听都是无比委屈的鼻音，“因为现在我发现你有的时候傻得不得了。”

证人资料的解密工作花了不少功夫完成，养伤期间李赫宰把VIP病房变成了另一个办公室。白天会客室里站着坐着全是朴氏法务团队的成员。

“解密完成的资料里，交易谈判的录音是最明显的证据，但是不是当事人的录音，”法务人员在写满线索的白板上画了个圈，“提交这个证据的话违反了通信保密法。”

“必须拿出一击致命的证据，要不然只会让朴氏被抓住把柄…”  
身体恢复得已经差不多的李赫宰坐在沙发上，翻着整理好的一份份文件，沉默了很久说，  
“这些业务真的只有太子的人参与吗？面对这么大的利益，”他转头看正转着记号笔的李东海，“我不相信DT没有被诱惑到的人。”

于是变成后者趴在沙发上，一页一页地从人员名单里寻找熟悉的名字。感觉到李常务看向李东海的密切关注的眼神，法律顾问们默默地背过身。  
“张泰恩。”第三次打掉摸向自己头发的手，李东海拿着文件站起来，“DT市场部高级研究员，大型谈判安保中见过面。”

这个人在DT被瓜分后去了Rimus继续做老本行。“我去找他，”自己上司的目光充满了否定意味，但是李东海还是继续说，“趁太子的人还没把他灭口之前……”

“不行。”李赫宰语气毫无商量余地，“对付太子党不能变成个人单独行动，你这是去送命，”

“给孙珉植设置一个灭口的完美时机……”自己上司话没说完，李东海就明白他的意思，“同时这个时机也是我们抓他现行的最佳时机。”

设局这种办法还真是个人风格明显。李东海在心里默默吐槽。  
只不过要想对太子党一击致命，他们两个都得是剧中演员。

Goldmine酒吧，大厅区域  
Goldmine在每年二月初都会举办化妆舞会，被邀请的各个领域有头有脸的人物们戴着面具，用代号相互称呼。

舞会前一个小时，彼此认不出身份的人们在舞池里交流攀谈，后面的时间，大厅灯光变成暗蓝色，话题投机的男男女女们纷纷走向包间，只剩下乐队继续奏着曲子。

第三年被邀请的张泰恩已经没了新鲜感，身边兴奋不已的女人过不了一会就被他送走。  
他打开预定好的VIP包间房门，关上门的瞬间，发现沙发上坐着一个带着威尼斯面具的男人。

“嘘。”张正要大声喊人，沙发上的男人冷冷的枪口已经对准了他，“表现得正常一点，我是来救你的。”

“切，原来是投奔朴氏的叛徒李东海。”张配合着举起双手，“怎么看你都像是要来杀我的样子。”

“说到叛徒，会长被杀一星期之后就在Rumis上班的您和我彼此彼此。”李东海用枪示意他在桌前坐下，“不相信我没关系，等会记得求我，您就不会死。”

已经是午夜时分，大家都在各自的包间里享受着舞会的成果。Goldmine空无一人的走廊里闪着诡异的蓝光，一个戴着全脸面具的人悄无声息地接近张泰恩的包间。

“好久不见张主任，”突然被打开门的张泰恩吓了一跳，“是来太多次玩腻了吗？”面具背后男人笑得无比狰狞，顺手将门反锁，“我今天陪您玩些好玩的。”

“太、太子爷您怎么会出现在这里…”张想起身迎接，却被孙珉锡摁回沙发。  
“最近无聊了，想听您聊聊过去的事情，”孙拿出匕首的瞬间张吓得瘫软下去。“关于一年前和世荣制药…”

“我什么都不知道！！”张用最绝望的声音大喊，“您就当我已经死了，饶了我吧！”

“当你已经死了哪有你真的死了好。”孙珉植匕首割向张颈动脉的瞬间，被身后靠近的李东海用枪柄击中，匕首偏移割到了张的肩膀。

先前躲在吧台后面的职业杀手一脚踢飞孙手里的刀，把他右臂拧到身后，“操！！”孙珉植疼得大叫，“为什么你会在这里！！”

“你想不到的事情还有很多。”包间门打开，来者虽然带着伤坐在轮椅上，但是再次听见李赫宰的声音，足以让孙珉植彻底绝望，“对现行犯可以使用紧急拘捕令了吧？”

推着轮椅的检察人员点了点头，医疗组进来给张泰恩做包扎，身后手下上前从李东海手里带走孙珉植，后者一边挣扎一边歇斯底里地大叫，“杀我老子时你李赫宰可不是这个堂堂正正的样子！！你以为靠检察厅就能困住我了吗？？你们走不出酒吧的，外面全都是我的人哈哈哈哈哈…”

“用什么困住你要靠我说了算，”李赫宰故意做出失望的表情，“现有的证据可以给你开一长条罪名，你只需要联系你最贵的律师就行了。”

拘留孙珉植，带走证人张泰恩，这个局设得一举两得。而首先想到在这种遮掩面容模糊身份的舞会上，孙可能会亲自动手的，正是goldmine的老顾客李东海。

“……你不是早就已经能站能走了么。”  
骚乱过去，包间里只留下两个人，因为朴氏这次合作而拿到大单的检察长离开前知趣地关上房门。看着李赫宰直接从轮椅上站起来走到沙发边，李东海感觉他今天戏演的有点投入。

“关于我的恢复情况还是要对外界放些烟雾弹，”  
看着眼前穿一身深灰西服，枪套背带勒得衬衫显出胸肌轮廓、因为刚才的搏斗而微微流汗的职业杀手，李赫宰觉得自己不仅能站能走，还能下一秒就把他西装扒了摁在桌子上。  
“之前送给太子党的东西，今天是你给拿回来了，所以分配权在你手里。”

“这话今天轮不到你说，”对于私人保镖和自己说话毫无上下级意识，李赫宰已经被迫习惯了。李东海一边说着一边跨坐到后者的腿上，“我是分配者，那我就要奖励你。”

衬衫脱到肩膀半露、解开的领带尾端被性器渗出的液体打湿，努力做着扩张的职业杀手看起来没有半点分配者的威严，最后还是得喘着气求坐着的人帮自己扩张。好久没有做过的李东海因为扩张难受得趴在对方颈窝处，像猫一样发出难抑的呜咽。

“…我自己来，”给敌人设局时每一步都走得无比冷静的职业杀手，在扶着对方xing/器慢慢坐下去的时候却手忙脚乱，大腿内侧肌肉不由自主地抽搐紧绷。  
“你会…给他安排最严的监狱吧…呜嗯…”李东海凑到自己上司耳边说，后面被巨物填满的感觉让他几乎说不出完整的字句。  
“别想他。”在和自己zuo/爱的时候还想着别人可怎么行。李赫宰亲了亲伏在自己胸前的毛茸茸的脑袋，抱着他的臀瓣开始毫不留情的抽插。

“不行…太快了嗯…！”被带入激烈的性事节奏中的职业杀手慌乱中找不到支撑身体的平衡点，这种自己在上面被对方尽收眼底的羞耻感让他无所适从，“慢一点呜呜…今天是…我说了算……”  
“可是你不是说要奖励我吗？”李赫宰舔咬他的耳垂，低沉充满欲望的声音让后者脸色通红，“奖品还不够。”

“你狡辩…嗯哼…”看在对方伤还没好透的份上，李东海没什么威慑力的拳头举到半空中又放下，然后抓着李赫宰的头发，吻上后者不怀好意笑着的嘴唇。  
抽插的颠簸让这个吻分分合合，吮吸声愈演愈烈，漫溢的唾液拉着银丝滴在李赫宰新买的手工衬衫上。“拿了股份我们就不是…上下级关系呜呜…你给我等着……嗯唔……！”

那覆着薄茧的手抚上自己硬挺难忍的前端，辐射全身的刻骨快感让职业杀手威胁的话语连上撩人的尾音。就算不像平日那样，每次zuo/爱都把李东海压在身下逼在墙角，恨不得四肢都要全部禁锢起来，今天自己简单的几个动作就让他被欲望撩拨得无所适从，这让李赫宰不禁按着他的腰顶到最深处。

“我明白了，”鉴定师故意改成敬语的行为又让对方羞得用手挡脸，“到时候是喊您李代表还是李负责人呢？”

-终章-

枪伤完全恢复的李赫宰作为鉴定师的第一个工作是参加l市的小型珠宝展。这个展会是几个私人收藏家和新生设计师联合举办。

陪着自己上司听他和同行和收藏家说了一天专业术语的李东海感觉过于无聊，所以在李赫宰工作结束自由逛展的时候他差点开心到跳起来。

作为珠宝外行，他早就想到处看看这些璀璨夺目的展品。然后在一个美国新人设计师的作品区，李东海拿着相机走不动路了。

“拍不出实物的感觉啊……”看着自己保镖用各种奇怪姿势角度对着其中一个展品左拍右拍，不知道怎么的李赫宰感觉在这么多同行面前有点丢脸。

“拍不出来就买了吧……这个能买的对吧？”自言自语的李东海低头去数估价的“0”，然后倒吸一口冷气。这也太贵了。

李赫宰低头去看他感兴趣的那套展品。的确是得到过很高评价的设计，中性的线条和低调的黑宝石让整体造型非常独特。

“也就大半年的工资吧……”李东海转动眼球迅速算出一个等式。  
“你不仅让雇主赔钱，自己挣的钱也要入不敷出吗？”

“喂我挣的钱怎么花关你什么事！”被点到痛点的职业杀手愤怒喊道。

“你被我解雇了李东海，”李鉴定师拼命忍笑，拿手挡住对方挥来的拳头，后者真的生起气来劲可使足了，  
“这个项链就当是，给新任命的朴氏集团新DT分部负责人的上任礼物 ……”

职业杀手握紧的拳头停在半空中，不解地眨着眼。  
“手链就当是……”李赫宰低头很小声说，他可一点也不擅长这种事，  
“情人节礼物。”

就算一切不是因为爱而开始，但是抉择和扶持可以增生出爱，幸运的是他们从无数的险恶中完整逃出，能够余下很长的时光去梳理和彼此麻烦又复杂的关系，浪费很多生命去确认到底是不是爱。

但是或许还需要很长时间他们才能领悟的是，靠直觉在每个千钧一发之际活下来的人们，如果连凭直觉想到的第一个人都是对方，那么这样的人献出的，是比所有感情都要稀有的东西。

“这些展品原来真的可以卖吗？”展厅里不远处，一个参观者看到这一切，疑惑地问工作人员。

“其实不是的……”工作人员面露难色，只好低声解释，“事情是这样的，那位先生是鉴定师，和展会负责人是好朋友，他们在开展前就商量好了，旁边站的那位先生不管看上什么都要买给他……”

-番外1 公私分明-

朴氏集团李常务董事一直觉得自己在公私分明方面做得很好。  
李东海第一次参加管理层会议的时候，面对衣橱看了好久不知道穿什么西装，李赫宰把他的搭配方案一一驳回然后给他从头到脚安排好、两个人动手动脚好久才出门。  
但是等到了公司里，朴正洙带着关心的微笑问你们怎么迟到了，李东海求助的眼神看着自己的时候，李赫宰面不改色地找了个路上堵车加业务繁忙的详细借口。

可是李东海成为子公司DT负责人的这段时间里，李赫宰感觉自己公私分明的美好品质在一点点被消磨殆尽。  
前者天天不敲门就大摇大摆进自己办公室，对着文件左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，再和李赫宰的部下打个招呼。要是换成别人，在不敲门阶段就会被旁观者投以命不久矣的悲悯眼神，但是对于李东海这种行为，李赫宰竟然感觉自己第一次毫无办法。

直到李东海在和白道事务的实习生聊天的时候，不小心说漏嘴李赫宰洗衣服很厉害这件事，一路传到李赫宰耳朵里，李赫宰决定不能一退再退。  
实习生聊天群里早已沸腾，那个冷脸看起来可以杀人、听说还有黑道背景的李赫宰常务，竟然会自己在家洗衣服？为什么分公司的李东海又会知道这种事情？

第二天那个群就在授意下被解散，参与聊天的实习生社交账号全部停用。今天参加例会的其他人发现李赫宰的脸色看起来比前几次好了一点。  
但也就只有一点点。

“关于对鬼卡余党提出合作一事的处理办法，”朴正洙示意纯白道的参会者先离开，“需要经过大家的商量得出结果。”  
“这种事情一般交给我处理就好了，怎么放到会议上让哥费心。”李赫宰首先发言，“先让他们拿出合作筹码给我们确认，对于合作效果我持保留意见……”

参会人员默默点头。“但是我觉得鬼卡看朴氏这么不相信自己，肯定会放弃合作。”会议桌对面传来另一个声音，是李东海，“我做过他们的单，他们的信条是以尔虞我诈为耻。”

李赫宰深吸一口气，太阳穴跳着疼。惩罚实习生根本没用，惩罚这个超级无敌大嘴巴才是根本。大家议论完之后，赞成李东海的意见占多数。  
李赫宰秉着公司决策在私人恩怨之上的原则，表面上做出深明大义波澜不惊的样子，但是看着桌对面那个人眨着眼睛得意地冲着自己咧嘴笑，李赫宰感觉忍耐力已经达到极限。

朴氏总部，常务办公室  
“你还在看他们的文件嘛？”职业杀手又不敲门就跑进来，“鬼卡的事就交给我吧。”他把西装随意搭在李赫宰的沙发上，然后欢快地凑到办公室主人旁边看电脑，毛茸茸的头发戳着李赫宰心乱。

自投罗网。  
“李东海，”走到文件柜前的人被李赫宰喊得一愣，  
“我有没有告诉过你，当上管理层要第一时间学会察言观色。”  
“？”  
李东海不解地回头观察李赫宰的表情，没装枪的枪套背带扣子散开着，看起来就像在自己办公室一样放松。“你是指现在？现在你有什么想做的直接和我说不就好了嘛。”

“哦？”就算被批评不会察言观色，但是看到李赫宰挑眉反问的样子，李东海还是知道大事不好了的。  
办公室的主人带着压制的气场朝自己走来，“我我我错了！我这就离开不打扰你。”职业杀手一边道歉一边慌忙往门口走。  
“那如果我说，”李赫宰站在门前挡住他的去路，凑到后者耳边低声说，“我现在想做的是把你衣服全都扒了，摁在这里干呢？你会答应我吗？”

完蛋。对方把门反锁起来，李东海脑内迅速回顾最近犯的种种小错误，感觉要被统一清算了。“喂这里可是办公室！”一路退到办公桌前，“公共场所…回家再做不行嘛…”

看着他迅速认怂惊慌失措的样子，李赫宰感觉烈火从下面一直烧到腹部。  
“希望你能明白，我的办公室，”隔着衬衫摸上李东海的乳尖，弄得他敏感的身子一抖，“从来就不是公共场所。”

被压着靠在办公桌上，双腿被对方用膝盖顶开，一个接一个侵略性十足的吻让职业杀手快支撑不住自己的上身。胸前两点隔着不算光滑的衬衫布料被揉捏的摩擦感，又痒又疼增加了奇怪的快感。  
“呜嗯…”那不怀好意的腿抬起来顶上李东海的下面，让他四肢瘫软快站不稳。  
李赫宰一只手托着他的腰把他固定住，手伸到下面对那已有反应的性器进行时轻时重的挑逗，后者敏感地弯下腰，带着鼻音发出难耐的呜咽。  
“呀！不行不行…”李东海红着脸偏过头，手抓着对方的袖子小声说，“会弄脏衣服……”

在鉴定师恶作剧般的手法下，那里已经不受控制开始分泌液体，隔着西装裤有了湿粘的糟糕感觉。  
“所以是要脱衣服吗？”就算偏过头不去看他，李东海也知道这个时候李赫宰脸上一定是一切尽在掌握的可怕得意表情。

“不是…啊哈！“拒绝之后，对方不怀好意地对已经挺立的前端隔着裤子轻轻挠搔，被戳中弱点的李东海触电一般颤抖。他现在明白今天李赫宰就是来教训自己的，而且自己已经大摇大摆地自动走进他设好的圈套，现在哭着求他也没用。

常务董事的办公室里有很大的落地窗，虽然是单面玻璃，但是外面天光大亮的样子也足够让人羞耻感爆棚。  
在这样的地方脱掉衣服，抑或是直接穿着西装裤在李赫宰的抚摸下射出来，哪一种选择都太差劲了。

临近释放却不能解脱，让李东海难受地把头抵在李赫宰的胸前。“唔嗯…我…”他哆哆嗦嗦地解开皮带，“就一次，后面还有会要开…”  
就像之前每一次选择李赫宰都知道他的选项一样，鉴定师低声笑着单手解开他的衬衫扣子，把他抱到沙发上，那里正对着大落地窗，职业杀手羞愧地用手捂住脸。

“你好坏…呜嗯！”加上伸进后穴的手指的前后夹击下，李东海颤抖着释放出来，白浊的颜色溅在深色皮质沙发上无比显眼。胸前两点被吮咬成粉红色，随呼吸起伏的腹肌上沾着点点湿粘的液体，与陷入欲望如此糟糕的职业杀手形成对比的是，李赫宰西服依旧笔挺，和方才开会的样子没有什么区别。这种对比让李东海觉得羞耻心加倍地灼烧。

但是这种对比也就到此为止。李赫宰褪出手指，换上自己早就硬的难受的xing/器，除了xing/事本身，用一些办法让对方变得更加可爱，这也让鉴定师感到心情变好。“好深呜呜呜…你慢点…不行……”巨物顶入的不适感让呻吟和眼泪再也控制不住。

茶几上还放着李赫宰没看完的文件和一杯凉掉的可可，一想到自己现在的样子肯定让压着自己的人心情大好，李东海怎么也不甘处于下风。  
他伸手去抓那杯可可，要是能全部泼在李赫宰衬衫上让他等会开不了会，也就算报仇成功了。但是被快感制服的职业杀手动作变得缓慢，伸出去的手被身上人一把捉住。  
“不要在我办公室里耍小动作。”被抓着手怎么也挣脱不掉，李东海慌了神，李赫宰对着手从指尖舔到指缝，酥麻的感觉从手指蔓延至全身。

“咚咚”是迟疑的敲门声，一向事务繁多的李常务，办公室最不缺的就是来访者。李东海脑子里嗡的一声，拼命抽出手去捂嘴，也不顾上面还沾满了对方的唾液。  
鉴定师把身下人的腿架得更高，开始愈加疯狂的抽插，同时在西服可以遮住的身体部位留下一个个粉红的吻痕。  
“呀不行！有人找你…哈啊…慢一点呜呜呜…赫宰……”职业杀手抓着李赫宰的衬衫，死命忍住拔高的呻吟。但是对方故意一次次在他的敏感处碾过，每一次都激起李东海颤抖的气音。

现在就算喊他名字求饶也没有效果，对于李赫宰来说这种示弱只会起到反作用。“他们会等我的，所以你也得等我。”顶到敏感处，身下人虚虚地一夹，让鉴定师发出尚未餍足的低吟。李东海出门前仔细向后梳好的头发也汗湿凌乱地垂在额前，泪水混着汗水顺着好看的脸部线条滴在沙发上。

“我以后…再也不来…你办公室了呜呜呜……”潮水般不断涌来的快感让职业杀手像小动物一样头向后仰，露出好看的脖颈线条，然后被身上人含住颤动的喉结。  
其实每次李东海光明正大地闯自己办公室的时候，李赫宰仗着没有其他人在场，盯着他快要冲破衬衫的胸部，饱满的臀线肆意观看，每次都拼命控制住想要把西装革履的他从头到脚破坏蹂躏的心。  
先前在会议室里得意满满的李负责人，如果被门外人看到在李常务身下任人宰割的样子，可能又会有好几个职员群聊会爆炸吧。

“常务他…为什么要锁门？”门外人站着等了好久，看到路过的部下，得救一般上前询问，“今天有私人会谈吗？我来拜访之前向助手确认过，这个时间点他是有空的呀。”  
“…我也不知道是什么原因…”李赫宰的部下面色为难地挠挠头，“在您之前只有分公司李东海负责人进去了就…实在不好意思得请您多等一会…”  
“咦？？”来访者自知失态，捂了捂嘴压低声音，“为什么分公司的人会和常务谈这么久…”

“诶为什么只有赫宰你来开后续会？”坐在会议桌正中位置的朴正洙惊讶地抬头。“东海呢？”  
“他在分公司突然有点急事…”李赫宰在二把手的位置坐下。他没有脱外套，因为里面的衬衫李东海被抓得皱成一团。  
“不过刚刚在办公室他已经把关于鬼卡想要发言的内容都告诉我了，所以我来代替他开会。”

其实李东海前段时间频繁跑李赫宰办公室的原因还有一个，他自知嘴大把他洗衣服的事情说出去理亏，想探探李赫宰这边的口风。但是后者的部下深知谈论自己上司会有什么可怕的后果，所以关于这件事他们一句话都不敢说。  
但是李赫宰本人其实早就知道这件事了，并且也知道那个天生长着一张好脸色的职业杀手和实习生们会处得特别融洽，在单纯参与白道工作的人眼里简直是可爱得不得了的前辈。

周末李东海想去靶场，以前是那里老主顾的他还是第一次和李赫宰一起去。光是挑枪摸枪他就兴奋地玩了好久。  
“要比赛吗？”两个人戴好装备并立着。  
“不比赛你来什么靶场，”李东海觉得问这种问题的李赫宰可能是靶场新手，“要我让你几分嘛？”

听到这句话，李赫宰努力把笑咽回肚子，摆弄着枪的职业杀手并没有看见，“那是更好，本来让我这个业余的和职业杀手比赛就很不公平。”

但是礼貌谦让的李东海看到结果分数之后变得非常不冷静，扮猪吃老虎的李赫宰才不是什么靶场菜鸟，他如果能仔细想想，两个人一起和太子党枪战时李赫宰的表现，也不会这么大意轻敌。  
“李赫宰你耍我！”职业杀手气的跳脚，“让分不算！你没资格叫我让你。”  
“愿赌服输呀，”鉴定师故作无奈地摊手，“是你先提出来要让我的。赌注是什么来着？”

完了完了。如果让李赫宰来想赌注，那怎么想自己晚上都会吃大亏，但是输了的李东海毫无办法。李赫宰只是看着他笑，但是后者觉得那个笑就像大灰狼看着猎物的表情一样。

下午分公司有事，李东海回总部加班。一下午属下们都看到上司唉声叹气的样子，觉得可能是因为他不想加班；但是过了下班时间很久，上司也没有离开回家的意思，属下们越想越迷惑。  
不能回家啊。坐在办公室里的李负责人又一次叹气。

“事情很多吗？”看见进来的人是李赫宰，李东海嘴角更加向下。  
“诶不想见到我吗？”  
“李赫宰你不也没敲门就进来了！”  
“可是你没关门呀，”李赫宰把晚饭放在茶几上。看着大开的办公室门，李东海气自己为什么每次都找不到回怼的话。  
走到电脑前看见屏幕上的文件，李赫宰忍不住笑了出来，“如果李大负责人为了忙这种东西而加班的话，那全DT上下都应该在公司通宵才对。”

“你手太长了吧管我忙啥唔……”李东海听见他嘲笑自己，愤怒回头，被凑在身边的人扶着后脑勺吻了下去。

“快关门…”职业杀手羞红了耳朵，偏过头去不让他亲，后者顺着他的耳根一路吻到脖子，弄得李东海痒得缩起来。  
虽然外面灯都已经关掉，人都走光，但是李东海感觉那黑暗里似乎有无数双眼睛看着他们。“啊！别…”李赫宰不安分的手伸向外套里，李东海更慌了，压低声音说，“回家再弄嘛……”  
于是深谙职场套路的李常务董事又达成了自己的目的：让对方亲自提出回家。

最后一个还没回家的实习生趴在外面的椅子上动也不敢动，他现在愿意对世界上所有神明发誓自己不是有意看到这一切的，并且可以迅速忘掉。但是法人代表办公室里黏腻的接吻口水声还是传进他的耳朵里。  
实习生男男女女们都很喜欢李东海，觉得在庞大的朴氏集团里能有这样一个可爱的上司简直是救命稻草。

但是现在才知道这棵救命稻草早就被朴氏二把手李赫宰据为己有了，他不知道是该难过还是震惊，可能还是先担心自己有没有被李赫宰发现更紧急一些。

其实李赫宰早就发现这个实习生了，他在进门的时候就看见了，并且根据情报知道这是个和李东海打成一片的后辈。李赫宰故意让他看见的。  
明天可能还得有几个职员群聊爆炸，反正该害羞的不是李赫宰自己。只不过是在家要多打扫几次卫生的问题而已。

这么一想，原本事事公私分明的李常务在这件事上彻底玩完，但是只对李东海特殊对待的事情又不止这一个罢了。多一件也没什么关系。

-番外2 朴会长的mc时间-

（邮件附件：采访稿原稿.docx）  
附件全文  
\---------------

特：欢迎来到朴氏集团内部刊物的人物访谈栏目！作为决策者，一开始我只是想了解大家的真实想法，于是采访了一些员工，没想到大家反响热烈！就变成了常驻栏目ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

  
赫：（大家只是害怕被开除吧

  
特：（听不见）今天我们请到了老朋友李赫宰常务，虽然感觉他来过这么多次，应该已经没什么话可说了，（赫：？还不是因为你找不到人采访就拉我过来）以及访谈新人DT子公司李东海负责人！东海呀想知道你为什么会接受访谈邀请呢？是不是看过之前几期觉得很有意思呀？

  
海：（走神被捏）咦？是因为李赫宰要我来的

  
特：（笑容僵在脸上）那么我们进入正题！首先是老问题，30秒内说出自己最喜欢和最讨厌的事情

  
赫：最近是回家，和要接受采访加班回不了家

  
特：？？？你以前答案可不是这种

  
海：喜欢健身，打靶……讨厌的是……（特：OK时间到了！）

  
特：既然我们李负责人没有在规定时间内回答完所有问题，那么就要有惩罚了！

  
海：呜

  
特：惩罚内容是——明天早上到对方家楼下大喊三声对不起今天我请客

  
赫：在外面喊不安全，你在一楼卧室喊就好了

  
特：？？怎么就不安全了

  
赫：…我有次差点被cit帮会的人把房子砸了诶！还好当时有人保护我（捏大腿）

  
海：（从座位上弹起）呀！搞什么你（回捏）

  
赫：（皱眉忍痛）劲太小了一点都不疼

  
特：不要在采访过程中打架！

  
赫：请什么客啊？

  
特：既然请你，当然由你来决定了…东海啊为什么你看起来快要哭了的样子

  
赫：那就请在一楼卧室里因为我而哭出声来吧ww（特：？这差劲的综艺感）

  
海：我现在就哭给你看哦

特：我们进入下一个话题，两个人第一次见面的时候似乎很不愉快哈，请问当时的心情和想法都是怎么样的呢？

  
赫：？没有不愉快，可开心了。觉得好可爱好想把衣服给……（特：说了不要打架！）

  
赫：…这明明是单方面被揍！

  
海：好想好想杀了他把他也绑起来让他尝尝是什么感觉

  
赫：快来杀我w

  
特：哇好可怕TT果然有黑道背景的各位就是与众不同呢

赫：（小声）你也不想想自己一直都保持干净背景的背后，是多少个可怕的手下在替你干坏事

  
特：（微笑）看来赫宰好像觉得年终奖金有点太多了

  
赫：（端庄）

  
特：刚刚为什么李常务说“快来杀我”呢？难道你希望当时的东海真的杀了你嘛？

  
赫：看到那么厉害的新人杀手在床上挣扎嘴硬但是又被我弄哭的感觉很爽

  
特：？请不要为了炫耀而曲解问题

  
赫：喜欢看到他无比想杀了我但是又不得不屈服的样子  
赫：要是真的能被这么可爱的人杀了，也没什么不好的w

  
特：（尬笑）能不能不要把每一个问题都变得这么暧昧谢谢

特：下一个问题！李负责人有想过那天晚上李常务为什么把DT其他管理层都处理掉了，但是唯独留下了你呢？

  
海：想过啊，看到他还留了把枪在房间里，觉得可能是他的恶趣味吧

  
特：但是后来李常务又去搭救你了对吧！你有想过为什么吗？

  
海：就觉得很奇怪，为什么会特意回来救我……后来发现他只是想继续…（搜索词汇）当个流氓！

  
赫：我哪里流氓了555我还冒着被你杀掉的风险去救你  
海：哪里都流氓谢谢

  
赫：（那肯定有个地方最流氓w  
特：（清嗓）请你注意一下场合

  
特：就算你当时想杀了他，但是你还是上了他的车和他回家了对吧？这又是为什么呢？

  
海：因为的确走投无路呀……职业杀手不就是谁出钱跟谁

  
海：（盯特）发现让我走投无路的人好像就在眼前呢

  
特：（冒冷汗）我怎么感觉现在自己安全正受到威胁…  
你刚刚提到职业杀手只认钱，那你觉得当李常务的私人保镖这一职位待遇如何呢？分享出来也供以后的求职者参考一下

  
赫：以后不会再有这个职位了  
海：（八字眉）眼前要顾着杀人，身后要防着被占便宜的待遇！

  
赫：是你当时同意了我提的所有条件的呀  
海：？？什么时候 李赫宰你就编吧

  
赫：就是那个时候你上了我的车然后在车后座被我……（被捂嘴）真的呀我没瞎说！我还有录音呢ww（被锤）

  
特：各位员工这里需要学习一下，千万不要随便答应一些合同条件，说不定就被留下把柄了

  
海：？？？？这也可以总结升华吗

  
特：下一个问题，为什么会选择带着证人逃跑呢？

  
海：因为受不了了！然后这个逃跑机会又很难得

  
赫：（生气）被我和太子党一起追杀的机会吗

  
特：所以说员工待遇差就不要怪人家跳槽哦（赫：？）但是我记得后来你被车撞晕了之后，本来要抓你的李常务上车救了你对吧，你对这件事有什么想法吗？

  
海：后来想了很久也没想通，但是当时在车上被追杀的那个状态，想活下去只能和他合作了

  
赫：那你最后为什么还替我把偷袭的人解决掉了www

  
海：我…（脸变红）不回答mc以外的问题

  
特：当时李常务又是什么样的心情呢？

  
赫：一边想着赶快解决问题把人救回去，一边觉得好生气他怎么可以逃跑  
海：待遇问题！

  
特：这可真是人力资源管理中的典型案例，大家一定要吸取教训

  
后来两位的心境又是为什么发生了改变而开始合作的呢？

  
赫：我没有发生过改变啊我一直都是觉得他好可爱想保护起来只能我一个人欺负（特：东海不要打人……可以轻一点打）

  
海：我的话…一开始觉得很混蛋想要杀了他，后来感觉自己莫名其妙被救了好几次（赫：为什么是莫名其妙！我很真诚的好吧）就觉得不管怎样人情还是要还一下

  
特：看来患难之中总能让人认清感情呢！两个人在经历天堂赌的时候都首先想着彼此呢，这也是偿还人情吗？

  
海：嗯…不知道为什么，本来很想杀掉的人那个时候却怎么都不可能扣下扳机

  
赫：因为个人魅力w（特海：……）

  
海：可能是看到平时最谨慎的人能带着伤冒着生命危险来找我，觉得无论如何都得让他活下来

  
特：哇我怎么感觉要哭了ww那两位是什么时候觉得自己可能变得喜欢上对方了呢？

  
赫：第一次在酒店看到他被绑在椅子上的时候w虽然后来也有反省自己喜欢的方式是不是有点问题

  
特：哇这可真少见，您在管理层会议上都不会进行自我反省的耶，看来以后遇到什么要修改的问题就让东海和你提出来好了（赫海：？？）那李负责人这边呢？

  
海：嗯…可能是他在直升机上意识模糊，乱七八糟说一堆道歉的话的时候

  
赫：哎呀能不能别提那个////

  
特：？？这么多次访谈都没见李常务对什么问题害羞过，这个片段一定要保留下来！（对编辑使眼色）

  
那件事我也在场，的确惊到了，没想到镇定的李常务竟然会那么慌张地表白（赫：哎呀我哪里有表白！）请问当时为什么会那么慌乱呢？

  
赫：因为害怕自己要死了就没法说出口了

  
海：请你对我的枪法信任一点(｡ì _ í｡)

  
赫：当然百分百相信你w

  
特：下一个问题！每个受访者的定番问题，30秒内说出三个对彼此的印象

  
海：开枪的时候很帅（特：哎呀又这么血腥）有时候很混蛋，但是大部分时候都很…嗯…可以依靠的感觉……/////你能不能别用那种眼神看着我！

  
特：（…妈耶李赫宰请注意眼神好齁好腻我看下去了

  
赫：做什么都好可爱，哭的时候也好可爱，在床上***（特：考虑到我们是全年龄访谈这一段可以剪掉）的时候特别可爱

  
特：请李负责人不要把头埋在胳膊里，害羞也不可以。多点摄像机意识

  
海：…我不想做访谈了我回家了555

  
特：（无视）下一个问题，互相怎么称呼对方呢？  
赫：海海、李大负责人、宝宝、tigris

  
特：（挠头）哇这可真是劲爆的情报…实在没想到实习生最害怕的李常务私底下这么…年龄大了牙齿有点酸受不了

  
海：以后能不能不要在那种时候喊我tigris了/////  
特：（mc的敏锐）哪种时候

  
赫：是你问的所以不许剪掉哦，就是在他哭着求我的时候反问你不是老虎吗怎么还会被我压制住呢tigris

  
海：呀！你能不能别说了

  
特：（擦冷汗）…我后悔问了…好变态的喜好，李负责人平时是怎么受得了的啊？

  
海：受不了啊TT  
（小声）但是的确挺爽的  
特：？？？  
赫：那当然，我的技术  
特：？？？

  
东海你还没有回答问题

  
海：（思考）坏家伙、混蛋、李赫宰

  
赫：？你是不是少了好几个答案  
海：（八字眉）…赫宰、赫

  
特：为什么一开始没说这两个称呼呢？  
赫：（低声）因为他一般在床上才会这么喊我

  
特：能不能不要这么坦荡地说这种糟糕的话！（赫：是你问我的我就如实回答啊）下一个问题，觉得对方什么时候最帅呢？

  
赫海：（异口同声）保护我的时候

  
赫：你为什么要学我  
海：？我想的直接说出来了啊

  
赫：哦（疯狂抑制嘴角上扬）

  
特：不要太嚣张了啊

  
下一个！如果自己比对方先发现有人对他有敌意，会先告诉对方情况，还是先对付敌人？

  
海：先上膛  
赫：等会打电话让监狱长把孙珉锡安排到暴力犯牢房好了

  
特：呜 各位都好可怕好暴力w（小声）我就喜欢这样的部下（赫海：？）

  
下一个，哇好危险的问题，关于对方有什么想和大家爆料的呢？（向自己保镖示意）在回答这个问题前！各位工作人员先和我到安全区域，防止两位打架误伤我们

  
海：不要觉得这个人看起来很可怕，其实和他说话没必要那么礼貌，他其实煮面很好吃洗衣服很快很喜欢打扫卫……呜呜你干嘛！（被捏下巴）

  
赫：（凑近）今天回家走可怕路线好了

  
海：（向后缩）呀别在这种地方…

  
特：大家如果按照东海说的那样都和赫宰说平语的话，可能明天就会有一堆人被吓出心理阴影吧…

  
赫：既然你说了在家的情况，那我也要说。各位朴氏集团工作人员大家下午好……不行，这种事情只能我一个人知道

  
特：？？？哪种事情  
赫：胸肌很好捏，往耳朵吹气会全身发抖，嘴唇很……（被捏住嘴巴）

  
特：（清嗓）东海如果现在打他的话算正当防卫哦  
如果时间再回到两个人第一次见面的时候，会改变做法吗？

  
赫：我可能会对他好一点，把他直接带回家那种

  
海：那你早就会被我杀了

  
赫：呜 （挑眉）看来喜欢你就得用极端的方法w

  
特：不要在访谈时间表白！你看他脸都红成什么样了（海：（用手捂住））

  
最后，对这个栏目有什么想说的吗？

  
赫：很好很棒很精彩很有意义，但是嘉宾能不能别总是请我

  
海：（下班的突然高兴）i love you♪( ´θ｀)

  
特：！能不能不要当着李赫宰面对我说这种话！！（划清界限）

  
赫：（盯）没想到你们有这么熟啊

  
特：（哭笑不得）真是的下次再也不做这种有生命危险的mc了

  
（编辑内心：你不才是老大吗……）

  
赫：等会回家了和我好好谈谈你的想法  
海：呜/////

邮件正文：编者意见：这篇要删改的地方太多了 能不能弃了这篇换成存稿？  
\---------  
re：编者意见 不可能 这是朴会长最喜欢的栏目  
\---------  
re：re：编者意见 ……那能不能以后再也别同时采访这两个人了！我不想干了！

-end-

现在看这篇，还有很多不成熟的地方  
但毕竟是我初心www没有这个脑洞也不会开始写文  
感谢一路陪着我讨论剧情的小伙伴们，你们是我写文最大的动力！


End file.
